


Chaos Theory

by misaffection



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After betraying Anubis on Dakara, Baal flees a death sentence and seeks out Samantha Carter, intending to find a way of destroying the half-Ascended System Lord altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [alexcat](http://alexcat.livejournal.com/) for the beta and the wonderful [ladytalon](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/) for her incredible artwork

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rdxzr)   


 

“You have failed me.”

Baal stood and gazed at Anubis. With effort, he managed to keep his expression free of the contempt that twisted his viscera. “We've known for some time that the Jaffa cannot be trusted any more,” he reminded him.

“The remaining army of Kull Warriors still stand an excellent chance of retaking Dakara.” He doubted that; rebellion had swept through the Jaffa at a much more rapid pace than he had anticipated. Still, a further battle on the planet should put the weapon forever beyond Anubis’ reach.

“Worse than failure, worse than cowardice,” the Goa’uld intoned, apparently not hearing the reasoning. “You have betrayed me. Did you not think I would know what you have done? How can you still underestimate my powers?”

Did Anubis know everything? Baal was unsure. His Jaffa knew of the transmission to the SGC. Perhaps one of them had betrayed him. Or perhaps Anubis just imagined that he knew what had transpired: while his power was unquestionable, his sanity was another matter.

“Your methods were ultimately unnecessary. Not when there was another way of defeating the Replicators.”  
Adapting to a changing situation was something he knew as well as how to turn that situation to his advantage. It was an ability that Anubis lacked. As he lacked vision.

The Goa’uld stepped off the dais. “I will spare your life for the moment,” Anubis said. “But only so that you may witness the fruits of your labours. First, I will retake Dakara, then, thanks to the modifications you've made to the Stargate, I will destroy every living thing in this galaxy, including you, all at once.”

Curiosity tilted his head. “I do not understand. You could have modified the Stargate yourself.” Or he should have been able to do so, if his declarations of power were true.

“You have no way of knowing what is necessary and what is not, in the grand design,” Anubis retorted, haughty even for a Goa’uld. Baal fought the temptation to take a backwards step.

“Whose... grand design?” he asked, fearing the answer.

“Mine!”

With that denouncement, Anubis walked out. Baal watched him go, then dropped his hands to his sides and bowed his head. Events had gotten away from him and he had no idea how to regain that control. One thing was certain – he could not allow Anubis to destroy everything that he had worked so hard to achieve.

Baal lifted his head and squared his shoulders. He threw a dark look at the exit Anubis had taken, then spun on his heel and stalked from the throne room. In the corridor was a contingent of Jaffa, each bearing Anubis’ symbol on their forehead. Each with their staff weapon lowered and primed.

“You have betrayed our God,” their leader said. “Your life is now forfeit.”

Narrowing his eyes, Baal stared at the Jaffa. “Fool. _I_ am a God. Stand aside and let me past.”

They did not move. Nor did they deactivate their weapons.

“Lord Anubis had declared you false,” the leader said, lip curling in distain. “You are a coward and a traitor, and we will not suffer you to live to see the new universe our Lord plans.”

“You will suffer me to pass!” Baal snapped.

Pain erupted in his lower back. Jolts of electricity raced along nerves and contracted every muscle. When it stopped, he found himself on his knees before the Jaffa. The leader smirked in victory.

“No. It is _you_ that will suffer.” The leader nodded to whichever Jaffa had applied the pain stick. “Bring him. We shall make an example for all that would betray their God.”

His limbs jerked in uncontrollable spasms, unresponsive to his desperate attempts to stand and fight. The Jaffa didn’t care and hauled him away. All he could do was brace for what was to come.

***

Agony blazed. He gritted his teeth, hard enough to make the hinge of his jaw pop, unwilling to give the Jaffa the satisfaction of a scream. Unfortunately, it just seemed to make them more determined to break him.

The pain stick slammed against his ribs. Electricity surged again, contracting muscles that were still twitching from the last assault. The Jaffa offered no reprise, no mercy. He had died once: dragged back to life in a sarcophagus so the torture could continue.

Baal knew that Anubis wanted the pleasure of his final death. The Goa’uld had been past, watched for a while. He supposed it was meant to demoralise him, but even in the midst of terrific pain, a smirk touched his lips.

 _Fools. Let them think we are beaten, broken and at their mercy. The moment they are distracted, we shall escape._

He clung to that thought as his symbiote struggled held his body together. Stubbornness was a trait they shared. Given that the torture had been relentless for more than an hour since his last death, he would need that strength. Physically, he was starting to fail again.

An alarm siren screeched into the cell. The lead Jaffa straightened, his next blow with the pain stick not quite making contact. Baal sagged against his bonds and just breathed. A distant boom was followed by the entire ship shaking. Another Jaffa skidded into the cell, face sweaty with worry.

“We are under attack!” he relayed. “Lord Anubis demands every Jaffa to his presence.”

The leader threw a glare at Baal. “What about this?”

It took more effort not to retaliate against that than it had to keep silent under the pain stick. His symbiote demanded blood. He took a deep breath to calm it and closed his eyes.

 _Let them think that we are defeated. Our moment has come._

“Lord Anubis shall deal with his traitors. Obey him now or be considered one of such.”

“I shall attend my God.” The leader kicked Baal in the stomach. He grunted and wheezed, making the Jaffa smirk in distain. “I shall give my Lord Anubis victory over all his adversaries, you included. Think on this, for the next time, nothing will save you.”

Baal groaned. The Jaffa barked a laugh and then stalked out, the others following in his wake. Left in chains and darkness, Baal gathered what remained of his strength. He was badly injured and bleeding profusely since the torture had involved the Jaffa’s dagger as well as the pain stick. There wasn’t time to seek the healing of a sarcophagus though – he needed to escape and he needed to do it now.

The shackles around his wrists were designed to withstand the strength of a Goa’uld, but only when they were properly fastened. He managed to yank his left hand free, offering a low curse as the metal bit off a section of skin. The right was better held, but the Jaffa had only done a cursory check for weapons. They’d missed the small dirk he kept in the sole of his right boot and the thin blade fitted into the lock. A twist of his fingers flicked it open.

Baal stood up... and almost fell back down. The wall caught him and he winced at the blow to his head. Stretching his hand out, he found the control and entered the code. The door remained shut. No surprise there, really.

He pushed up and gazed at the panel. Hot liquid slid down his back and legs, blood seeping from a dozen wounds. His symbiote was trying, but was rather overwhelmed. He needed to get off this damn ship and to somewhere... safe.

 _'Where?'_ His symbiote hissed. _Anubis has spies everywhere._

He considered the problem, including the major cause for his present predicament. His lips twisted into a smirk of bitter amusement.

The image of Colonel Carter rose in his mind, the almost smile on her face as she thanked him for his assistance. That gratitude had surprised him at the time, still startled him now.

 _'You are joking, I hope.'_

“She owes us,” Baal murmured aloud. He jabbed the dirk into the top of the panel and levered it open. “She also understands the weapon.”

 _'We cannot stop him reclaiming Dakara,'_ the symbiote said and concern rippled down his spine.

 _Maybe not._ He cut through a wire. _But the rebel Jaffa will fight hard to keep their new-found freedom. He will not find the battle as easy as he predicts._

 _'Granted, his confidence in that matter is greatly misplaced, but are you over-estimating the gratitude of the Tau’ri? We are still the enemy as far as they are concerned.'_

“Then we must persuade them otherwise.”

Baal’s thoughts returned to Samantha Carter. She had been willing to work with him against the Replicators and would appreciate the larger threat that Anubis represented. She would listen.

He hoped.

The mental snort of his symbiote echoed through his head, but it didn’t manage to present a better plan. He overrode the lock and the door slid open. The corridor was empty, but he doubted that he would make his destination without encountering a patrol. He longed for a weapon, but only had the dirk.

Such things made life interesting, he supposed.

Another shock shook the mothership. Baal had no idea who was attacking, and didn’t rightly care. It was disappointing to think that they would be unsuccessful against Anubis, but he was aware of the Goa’uld’s power: he had survived worse attacks by simply transferring his essence from one host to another.

No, it would take more that this to destroy him completely, but Baal determined to discover what would. There was, it seemed, a thing such as too much power after all.

The grate of metal on metal made him freeze, then duck into an alcove. A troop of Jaffa jogged around the corner and straight past him. He watched them disappear and then sagged against the wall. He really needed a weapon – having no defence was just ungodlike.

Pain flowed briefly, leaving him gasping. He could feel the knitting of bones and the pulling together of flesh as his symbiote repaired the damage done to him. It was a wearing sensation and the need to rest dragged at his limbs. He shook himself and pushed off the wall, focused on the hanger of Al’kesh bombers and his escape.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s54f4)

 

***

 

A high-pitched whine signalled the imminent failure of the starboard engine. The controls lurched under Baal’s hands. He frowned, fighting pain and exhaustion in an attempt to bring the ship down straight. Cheyenne Mountain loomed large in the viewscreen. He approached too fast, but nothing responded to him – the ship was as badly damaged as his body – leaving him to brace against the impact.

When the dust finally settled, Baal was mostly surprised to have survived. The ship definitely had not. He crawled from the wreckage and stared at the upturned earth and trees left by the Al’kesh ploughing through the countryside.

They have to have heard that, he thought. Dragging himself to his feet, he looked around and listened. Nothing. He shrugged and headed towards the lights on the hillside. It was an assumption that turned out to be correct and he soon stood on the wrong side of chain link and razor wire. He watched the guards pace the boundary. It didn’t take long for him to time them, and to step up behind one as he passed.

He didn’t kill the man, aware that the Tau’ri didn’t take kindly to sudden deaths of their own. Discarding his bloodied and torn robes, he removed the man’s jacket and cap. They were not a perfect fit, but, along with the gathering darkness, provided enough of a disguise to gain access into the compound.

Skirting the perimeter, Baal kept his eyes on the tunnel entrance and waited for Colonel Carter to exit.


	2. Chapter 2

A cool night breeze wafted across the exterior of the SGC compound. It stirred Samantha Carter’s hair as she walked to her car, thoughts still on Daniel and the conversation she’d had with Jack. She didn’t doubt that the Replicators’ momentary pause had been down to Daniel.

Not that she knew how he’d done it, or if he had been aboard their ship when it was destroyed.

Grief welled up. She swallowed the tears back, but her vision remained blurred. Trying to get the car door unlocked so that she could cry in seclusion only resulted in her dropping the keys.

“Dammit,” she muttered.

“Here, let me.”

The soft voice made her jolt: she’d not been aware of anyone being so close. “There’s no need-” She cut off as he bent down. She sighed and folded her arms. “Thanks.”

His fingers brushed her palm as he handed the keys over. A shiver worked over her skin, a sudden thrum of awareness that made her heart skip a beat. Goa’uld. It wasn’t possible – it shouldn’t be possible. She went for her sidearm, but he was faster. An iron grip circled her wrist, making her gasp in pain. The assailant pushed her up against the car, pinning her there.

“Sorry, but I cannot allow that.” His voice lacked the flange and sounded very human in its quiet regret. Still, her skin itched at the close proximity of the naquadah in his blood. “I have no wish to harm you, Colonel Carter.”

That made her eyes widen in recognition. “Baal?”

“You sound surprised.” He sounded tired. “Did you miss me?”

Sam pushed down the immediate flare of irritation and concentrated on how the awareness of his presence seemed to ebb and flow. Her ability to sense a symbiote was strongest when it was alive. The shift either meant his was dying or had retreated inside the host.

The latter would explain why he sounded human. It didn’t explain why he sounded exhausted and in a certain amount of pain. As far as she knew, his last movement had been to escape Bra’tac’s vengeance. She’d not got a clue why he’d come here, of all places.

“Terribly,” she lied. “How about you?”

He chuckled, then coughed. It was wet and tearing, and he shuddered against her.

“It cut me up.”

His hand slid from her wrist. The breeze cooled the damp patch left on her skin. She knew without checking that it was blood. Apparently he wasn’t kidding about the cuts.

Sam twisted away from him. It was easier than she’d expected and nearly lost her balance. Stunned, she turned back. The robes had been abandoned for dark trousers and an Air Force jacket that bore someone else’s name. She’d ask him about that later, though.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He leant against her car. She had issues with that, but since she didn’t plan on picking him up off the ground, she left it. “I came to warn you.”

“About what, exactly?”

“Anubis. He plans to destroy Earth.”

She rolled her eyes. “Again? Go back and tell him that he needs to come up with a new line.”

“I’m not here as his messenger. I’m here because he was planning on killing me.”

“I thought you were here to warn me,” she noted sourly. “I should have realised you had an ulterior motive.”

“If that is what you wish to call my desire to save the galaxy, I suppose that I did.”

“It’s the galaxy now?”

“The Jaffa will not hold Dakara. If Anubis reclaims the weapon then he will use it to wipe out all life in the galaxy.” Baal sighed and gave her a wry smile. “As I told O’Neill, to little avail. I thought that you, having seen the power and potential of the weapon, might understand a little better.”

Unfortunately, she did. Though she also knew the weapon was not the whole of it.

“The dialling program?”

Baal looked away from her. “He... knows.”

Ice slid down Sam’s spine as the bitter self-loathing in his tone clued her in to _how_ Anubis had gotten that information. Most of the evidence was leant up against her car, struggling to stay upright.

“What did he do to you?”

“I... would rather not talk about it.” He gave a groan. “Samantha.”

She stepped forward, just managing to catch his elbow as he toppled over. Dead weight drove her back into the sideview mirror and she grunted. But she held on, somehow keeping Baal on his feet. His breathing was sharp and agonised.

“Your symbiote?” she asked.

“Fighting to... to heal.” He gave another groan. “Too much.”

Sam hit the fob on her key ring, activating the central locking on her door. Propping Baal up, she reached past him and yanked the rear door open.

“Get in,” she ordered.

He dropped onto the back seat without argument, which only added to the unease churning her stomach. She looked down at him. His face was drawn and the very picture of bewildered defeat.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s6xtk)

Sympathy took Sam by surprise, but it didn’t help her deal with him now. What could she do? Taking him inside the SGC would see him imprisoned, if not shot on sight, and the IOA would have words regarding her decision. No, she had to get him off the base and find out what he knew.

“Do you have a plan?” she asked. “To stop him, I mean.”

He shook his head. “No. Whatever ways there are to destroy him he keeps close. I did not... have time.”

Sam leant on the roof of her car. He was so very pale... “Baal, what do you hope to achieve? I can’t... Every moment I talk to you risks my career.”

“I’m sorry.” He sounded it, as well. “And I don’t know. I am just aware that I cannot do it alone. There is a way, Samantha. There has to be.”

It smacked of desperation. But she’d been there, done that before. He could be right, yet. She wavered, her eyes flitting from his face to the entrance of the SGC. Finally, she sighed.

“There’s a motel an hour away. I can take you there while you recover. I can’t let them find out, otherwise... Well, I assume my help depends on my being able to access the SGC.”

A smile flickered over Baal’s lips. “Something like that, yes.”

“Right. Well.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I guess we have the beginnings of a plan.”

Sam shut the door and then opened hers, sliding in behind the steering wheel. The rear view mirror reflected him at her and she sighed again at the state of him.

“Those Jaffa have done a real number on you.”

“Your sympathy is overwhelming,” he said dryly. “I’m touched.”

“Considering I should have shot you, you ought to be.” Sam shook her head and started her car. Selecting reverse, she backed out and drove towards the gate. “We need to get through the checkpoint: lie down and stay quiet.”

He did as ordered without a word of complaint. Sam thought that odd but decided to be grateful as she managed to get past the guard on duty without her very illegal passenger being spotted. As she pulled away, she let out the held breath explosively.

Baal muttered under his breath as he hauled himself back onto the seat. She tried not to smile at the soft outrage, but couldn’t help herself. How the mighty had fallen.

“Samantha.” His voice was ragged. “I am in dire need of rest.”

Sam sighed. “Lie down on the seat. But try not to bleed all over – it’s difficult to get out and harder to explain.”

“It is not terribly comfortable.”

“Well, we don’t all have divine transport,” she sniped, then jolted. “Huh, how did you get here? We didn’t pick up any ships.”

“Cloaked Al’kesh. You’re welcome to it, but I’m not sure it’ll be that useful – I came in rather hard.”

“Meaning you crashed.”

“I was rather distracted by being in considerable pain. It made orchestrating a landing somewhat difficult.”

He had a point. “I suppose,” she allowed.

“As fascinating as this conversation is, I’m afraid I’ll have to get back to you on it.”

“That bad, huh?” Silence greeted her. “Baal?”

Nothing. Sam slowed the car enough so she could twist in her seat and glance at him. He had curled on his side and his eyes were closed. Given the greyness of his skin and the shallow tides of his breathing, she gathered he’d passed out.

She wondered how badly hurt he actually was. Goa’uld pain sticks packed a punch, certainly enough to kill if the torture was kept up for an extended period. That he’d even gone through that – and she couldn’t disbelieve him when the rattle of his breathing sounded over the hum of her tires on the road.

But could she trust him? Sam snorted, all too aware she couldn’t. He’d tortured Jack to death more times than the colonel would admit, and been the thorn in the SGC’s side ever since. Yet-

Yet he had helped calibrate the Dakara weapon and defeat the Replicators. That, according to him, was why Anubis had tortured him and why he had fled to seek her help.

With a sigh, Sam pushed back on the steering wheel, trying to loosen the tension in her shoulders. Nerves roiled through her gut. She tried not to think about how many regulations she’d already broken, the damage done to her career.

But despite both those things, the coil down her spine tightened at every hitch and wheeze that drifted from the back seat. She shouldn’t care about his injuries, but still... if Anubis was coming, then Baal might be the only one who could save them.

So she needed to save him first


	3. Chapter 3

A shake woke Baal and he came grudgingly to awareness. Everything hurt and he wanted nothing more than to sleep and let the symbiote repair the considerable damage. However, it seemed that wasn’t an option.

He blinked at Samantha, hunched over him with eyes wide in her pale face. Apparently, he looked as bad as he felt. “What?”

“We’re here. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

She had a zat in her right hand, primed and ready. Paradoxically, she helped him out, steadying him when his knees decided that they didn’t want to carry his weight.

“Inside where?” The car was parked in a U of dull grey buildings, all of which had seen better days. “Surely you do not expect me to reside here?”

“Surely I do, since I wasn’t about to drive you home.” She glared at him. “You’re hardly in a position to argue.”

With his strength rapidly depreciating, he had to give her that. “True.”

“So quit complaining and get your ass inside before someone spots you. If the IOA catch wind of what I’m doing...”

She didn’t need to finish that: he knew how much she risked by helping him. He didn’t want her in trouble, not least because he needed her access to the SGC.

“I had no choice. You know that.”

Her eyes bored into his. “I don’t know any such thing. But I can believe that Anubis wants to destroy us, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.” She waved the zat. “Plus if you don’t behave, I’ll shoot you.”

He snorted. “Samantha, I haven’t the energy to try anything even if I had the notion.”

She looked at him for a moment, then sighed and deactivated the zat.

“Let’s get you inside,” she said, voice softer as she took his arm. There was more support to her hold than Baal would have liked, but it was preferable to hitting the ground face first. He swallowed his pride and let her lead him up to battered door. He leant against the wall as she slid a key in and unlocked it.

Inside was as drab as the outside, but it was clean. The unshaded light stabbed at his eyes and immediately started a headache. Samantha eased him over to a couch upholstered in a pattern that threatened to upgrade the throb at his temples to a migraine. It was too soft and lumpy. He dropped his head back with a moan.

“I’ll be just a moment,” Samantha said and he heard the door close again. Whether she’d gone out or just shut it, he didn’t know and didn’t care enough to check. He was just too sore and tired.

The couch dipped. There was a click and the astringent smell of antiseptic flooded his senses. He flinched at the touch at his temple.

“Sit still,” she said tersely.

“It hurts.”

“Oh, grow up. You’re supposed to be a God, not a child.”

He opened his eyes and glared at her. “It’s also unnecessary. My symbiote will heal me in time.”

“The key words there being ‘in time’.” Worried blue eyes scanned his face. “You really are a mess.”

“I am so glad I don’t suffer from self-esteem issues.”

“Pity you still suffer from being an asshole,” she snapped, dabbing at his forehead again. It still hurt, but he managed not to flinch this time.

Samantha leaned over him and cleaned the gash on his forehead. He watched her face: her eyes were narrowed in concentration and her touch was light. Her care surprised him, given their past. Perhaps it was their brief partnership, perhaps the greater threat. Either way, he was grateful.

“Samantha,” he said as she sat back to admire her handiwork. She gave him a questioning look. “I... Thank you.”

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rgh0z/)

She stared at him for a moment, then her gaze shifted down. “Did you kill him?”

That threw him. “Did I kill whom?”

“The man who’s clothing you stole.”

Understanding dawned. “No, I did not. He’ll have a headache, but nothing more.”

Her gaze was steady. “Good. You’re welcome. But if you’re lying to me...”

“I almost wish that I were.” Baal closed his eyes. “Unfortunately, I’m not and the threat is all too real. I... regret bringing you into this, Samantha, but you – and admittedly the Ancient information at your disposal – are the galaxy’s only hope.”

“You didn’t force me,” she said with a sigh. “I knew that once the Replicators were dealt with, the next problem would be Anubis. I hoped for longer, but I’m not overly surprised to hear he’s coming now. I am surprised at the source, though.”

“We worked together once,” he replied, and let his lips twitch into a smile. “I was glad that you managed to complete the wave, and not just because I faced certain defeat. It proved you are remarkably intelligent for a Tau’ri.”

He cracked open an eye in time to catch the arch of her eyebrows.

“Did it now? I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or worry about you having a concussion.”

He chuckled, only for his chest to go tight and he ended up coughing. Samantha pressed a cup into his hands. It was water, clean and cold. It soothed the ache of his throat and loosened the band crushing the air from his lungs.

“Thank you.”

“You’re in bad shape.” Her voice conveyed worry. “Is there anything that I can do?”

“Unless you have access to a sarcophagus, then no. I just need to rest, Samantha.”

“For how long? I thought we were on a deadline?”

“At least twelve hours and I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to take more risks. I need all the information that Stargate Command has on the Ancients, Ancient technology and ascension.” He frowned at frustration at his weakened state rose. “There has to be a way of stopping him, Samantha, and we need to find out what that is.”

“I should be able to access that without raising any suspicions. And I can access Daniel’s computer and-” She stopped, a spasm of pain flickering across her face. Baal lifted his head and watched her for a moment.

“What has happened?” he asked, suspecting the worse.

“He...” Samantha took a deep breath and blinked rapidly. “He was on one of the Replicator ships.”

Her head dropped. He wanted to say something, but knew he lacked the right. Instead, he put his hand over hers. She jerked her gaze up, clearly startled, but she didn’t pull away. A ghost of a smile touched her lips and then was gone.

“Anubis is coming,” she said quietly. “And we don’t have a plan.”

“We can find a way,” Baal told her. “Our co-operation destroyed the Replicators. I see no reason why it should not work a second time.”

“I admire your optimism.”

“It’s not optimism. It’s having nothing left to lose.”

Her wry smile faded and she looked down. He felt her fingers shift beneath his, watched the resignation settle on her face.

“Okay, I’ll help you. But I swear to God, Baal, if you betray me, you’ll wish Anubis had killed you.”

He nodded soberly. She got up and headed to the kitchenette. The sound of water reached him, but he was too tired to pay attention to what she was doing. Exhaustion washed over him.

Letting his head fall back against the couch again, he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the need for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The kettle clicked off. Sam blinked out of her exhausted stupor and filled two mugs with boiling water. The kitchenette had a few supplies; namely cheap instant coffee, milk and bread. A little sugar lumped at the bottom of a cracked plastic tub. She scraped at it, managing to loosen two spoons’ worth which she stirred into one mug. The smell of sweet tea rather turned her stomach, but it wasn’t for her.

However, when she went back into the main room she found Baal had fallen asleep. She placed both mugs on the rickety coffee table and shook his shoulder. He muttered something but didn’t waken.

Sam sat down. Picking up her mug, she watched his chest rise and fall slowly. He was breathing easier, which relieved her: getting medical help might have proved a little awkward. Not that things weren’t already: she’d broken several oaths and regulations. At best she was aiding and abetting a known criminal, at worse she was in collusion with a risk to international security.

He didn’t look like much of a risk to anything at that moment, other than himself. Cut and bruised, a shadow of the being she’d worked with just hours previously. The sight was enough to unnerve her, and for her to realise what risk Anubis really represented. That he would do this to one of his own...

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rhfs1)

She put down her mug and undid the first three buttons of the stolen jacket, determined to use his current state to see just how badly he was injured. It would be hard enough explaining the presence of a live Goa’uld, a dead one would be impossible.

Opening the jacket revealed a chest that was tanned and far more muscular than she’d expected. Her moment of appreciation shifted as she took in the burns over his ribs and abdomen. Even half-healed, they were deep and bloodied and interspaced by dark purple bruises. Red welts showed where a blade or two had cut into him. Bile rose at the evidence of his torture.

She looked away, reached for her mug to lose the bitter taste in her throat, not that the sour coffee was a whole lot better. Staring at the table, she chewed over the fact he’d not lied and what that meant. She thought about his reaction to the news about Daniel; the touch of his hand, the unexpected offer of comfort. Her eyes went back to his face.

She’d not managed to reconcile the actuality of him on Dakara with what Jack had reported. And yeah, okay, he was utterly egocentric and arrogant, but there was something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Good luck.”

Two words that had shaken her, that still surprised her. It had been so genuine, and she was no longer sure the concern on his face then had been for him. Not when she’d seen the look in his eyes as he touched her hand...

“Don’t let him get to you,” she warned herself. He had to be messing with her head, playing some obscure game. Trying to get under her skin. She could let him, couldn’t forget what he was. Even if his current state made that difficult.

When she watched long enough, she could see the bruising fade as his symbiote worked to heal its host. It was slow but steady progress, and yet she knew they didn’t have time. She had to do something ahead of his healing.

Ancients, Ancient technology and ascension, he’d said. It was not her area of expertise really, not to the degree Daniel knew... but he was gone and she’d no idea who she could talk to. Who she could warn about the impending attack. Jack was out of the question; as soon as he knew Baal was her source, he’d dismiss her concerns in favour for killing the Goa’uld, much as he had when Baal had asked for assistance against the Replicators. While she couldn’t blame him for that reaction, it was a blind spot in this situation.

Sam pursed her lips. Other military personnel would be more worried about the erstwhile System Lord being on Earth than the insubstantial threat of another. That left civilian personnel and the only person she could think of was Teal’c. Who would listen, but didn’t have the knowledge she needed.

Rush. She was up and digging her cell out of her jacket before she’d even thought about what to say. But he was the only one with the knowledge required and who probably wouldn’t hand her in when Baal’s name was mentioned.

Not that she planned on mentioning it, but still.

The dialling tone broke off. “Rush.”

“Nicholas, it’s Sam Carter.” She licked her lips. “I... need your help.”

There was a very long pause before he spoke again. “Nice to hear from you, too, Samantha,” he said, tone dry. She winced. Maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea.

“I’m sorry.” For a lot of things, not least her terse rejection of his request for her to join the Icarus Project. Then again, if she’d been there, she wouldn’t have been in the position to stop the Replicators. Or in the position she was now. “This is rather important, though.”

Rush sighed. “It always is.”

“It’s Anubis.”

Another pause, then, “I’d not heard that the SGC was attacked.”

“It hasn’t been yet, but I’ve a... good reason to believe that we’re his next target. Not just the SGC, but Earth.”

“A good reason?”

“Intel.” It was true, more or less. Her gaze shifted to Baal. “From a direct source. I need someone who’d better at Ancient than I am, and since Daniel...”

A knot clogged her throat. Rush gave a sigh.

“I heard. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Everyone’s sorry, but that doesn’t change anything.” Bitterness rose, and she swallowed it down. She took a deep breath. “Sorry. Look, I need whatever information from your research or Daniel’s on ways to neutralise Ancients or better yet destroy them. We need to take Anubis out once and for all.”

“Is he still at Dakara?”

Sam closed her eyes. There was no way Rush wouldn’t figure things out if she told him the truth. On the other hand, what choice did she have?

“Yes.”

“I’ve heard what you did there. That weapon could be altered in other ways, couldn’t it?”

She sighed. “Yes.”

“So all Anubis would need to wipe out all human life in the galaxy is a dialling program that connects multiple Gates.”

“I had heard that, yes.”

“I heard you did that.”

“Not... exactly.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I might have had a little... help there.”

“So I believe from your rep-” Rush broke off and then snorted a laugh. “That’s your source, isn’t it? I don’t believe it: Samantha Carter, the SGC’s golden girl, dealing with a-”

“Don’t.” She couldn’t afford him to say it, since the line was unsecured. And she’d no idea if her cell was being monitored. She should have used a landline. “You’re right, but that isn’t the issue here, Nicholas. Come on, you know if Anubis cracks this then we’re all dead.”

“One question?”

“If you must.”

“Is he with you?”

She swallowed. “Yes.”

“You’re taking a huge risk.”

“It’s mine to take.” She sat down on the couch, her eyes on the still sleeping Baal. “You can’t see him. This isn’t a game, Nicholas. He’s on the level.”

“You trust him?”

“I do. And I trust you to keep this to yourself.”

Rush sighed. “It’s your career, so fine. I just hope that your trust is not misplaced in this matter. It could mean more than your career, otherwise.”

“If he wanted me dead, I would be already,” she pointed out. “Are you going to help or not?”

“Of course I am. Always happy to aid a little rebellion, Sam.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m so glad you’re finding this entertaining. You can email me whatever you find – it’s legitimate enough that no one’s going to ask awkward questions. I’d rather you not call me unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Yeah, I get it.” He paused then added, “There is one more thing, Samantha.”

“What’s that?”

“Be careful. Don’t get so engrossed in dealing with the bigger picture that you forget what your source is.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Then I wish you good luck.”

With that, the line went dead and left Sam to debate the irony of hearing those two words twice in one day, both from people she’d never expected to say them.

It was risky bringing Rush on board, and she’d no idea what Baal would make of it. Then again, she wasn’t planning on telling him unless she absolutely had to – Rush was annoying, but didn’t deserve the sort of attention he’d get from the Goa’uld.

Talking of... her gaze flickered back. It occurred that, with the symbiote treating the injuries, she’d actually been speaking to the host.

And the host had been the one replying.

He hadn’t seemed overly distressed, and that made her wonder what was going on with him. Maybe two thousand years had been long enough to adjust to being host to a parasite, but she found that hard to believe. Still, he seemed more concerned with what Anubis was going to do than his own position. Maybe one of them had some honour after all.

Sam reached out and shook his shoulder again. He came to with a groggy mutter, blinking and then frowning at her.

“What now? I was asleep.”

“I made you a drink. You need to stay hydrated.”

“I need to rest,” he argued.

“Yeah, and on that I thought you night be better in bed.”

A wicked smirk crossed his face. “Well, actually-”

Sam lifted a hand. “Don’t even,” she warned him, then rolled her eyes. “Two thousand years old and that’s the best you can do?”

“I’m out of practise.”

“Yeah? Well, you can quit practising on me.” She scanned his face, then asked the question that was bothering her. “What’s your name?”

His lips twitched. “Took you long enough.”

“Pardon me for being somewhat distracted by a Goa’uld turning up in SGC’s parking lot with the news that the planet is about to be destroyed.”

“Would you find it easier dealing with me than both of us?”

His gaze was curious enough for Sam to realise the offer to be genuine. She shook her head.

“Nothing about this is going to be easy,” she sighed.

“Still, if it would make you more comfortable, Samantha...”

It was then she realised how much he’d been using that name. It was too late to correct him, plus an end-of-the-universe scenario kind of made formality a moot point. She let it pass.

“Maybe.” She gave him a wry smile. “Are you less likely to mock my gender and species?”

Baal chuckled. “Probably not.”

“I didn’t think so.” Picking up the other mug, she handed it to him. “Drink up; I think you need it. And no, it’s not poisoned or drugged. It’s just coffee.”

He smiled and drank it, making no comment about the sweetness. Sam hid her own smile at guessing him correctly. When he’d done, she put the mug down and then poked him into action.

“Bed,” she ordered. “Oh, and the doors lock, so don’t even think about it.”

He leered at her. “I am unsure to what you are referring.”

“Don’t play innocent, Baal. You’re crap at it. Go to bed. Get some rest. I’m going to leave at first light for Stargate Command, so I’m afraid you’ll have to entertain yourself until I get back.” She gave him a hard look. “Try not to blow up or subjugate anything while I’m gone.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a salute and laughed again before shuffling into the second bedroom.

Sam closed and locked the door, then gave into a soft laugh. He was impossible. Dangerously charming. She was going to have to watch herself, and not for the reasons she originally thought


	5. Chapter 5

The recollection of intense pain jerked Baal awake. His human consciousness was overlaid by that of his symbiote, briefly, but enough to feel the renewed strength.

He shoved himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. Bright light glinted at the edges of the worn curtains: he’d slept longer than he’d anticipated.

Getting out of bed, he stretched and smirked at the lack of pain. His skin was mostly unmarked, though a few of the worst bruises still showed as ghosting shadows. He would be whole before the day was out. His stomach rumbled.

Baal hauled on his trousers, but left the stolen jacket draped over the back of the rickety chair as he opened the bedroom door.

“Samantha?”

There was no answer. He meandering over to the window and twitched the net curtain to one side. Her car was gone. He hoped that she wouldn’t have any trouble at the SGC. Or turn him in.

The latter was unlikely, since she’d helped him last night, but still he worried. He had risked everything by coming here. Not that he had much left – just his own life, and even that hung in the balance.

He needed to neutralise Anubis. How, he wasn’t sure: Anubis might be crazy, but his power was real enough. Half Ascended, the only weapon that Baal knew would destroy him was the one at Dakara. He doubted he was going back there any time soon.

Baal sighed and turned away from the window. The establishment – if he was kind enough to call it that – only just covered basic needs. There was the awful couch, a television that possibly predated his last habitation on Earth, and a small table. He could see a very long day stretching ahead of him.

He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until he found a news broadcast. The picture quality was awful and the sound tinny, but it broke the silence of the apartment. Pity nothing exciting had happened. Leaving the suited men to argue over the sports results, he wandered to the kitchenette.

A piece of paper was by the kettle, weighted down by a cell phone. He ignored the note and picked the kettle up, filling it halfway with water. Whatever brew Samantha had made for him yesterday had been passable, and the drain on his body’s resources had left him thirsty. Hungry, too, but there didn’t seem to be much he could do about that right now. He set the kettle to boil, then unfolded the paper.

“Don’t go out unless you have to,” she’d written. Her handwriting was neat and simple. “I’ve left my cell. Ignore any calls that aren’t IDed SGC. I’ll be back around 5. Behave, please.”

Baal smiled at the last comment – he could almost hear the plaintive tone and imagine the look on her face. She didn’t need to worry though. Going out was impossible, unless he wanted to wear the stolen jacket again, and he wasn’t prepared to draw attention like that.

He picked up her cell and idly scrolled through her contact list before the kettle clicking off gave him something better to do.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rk29r)

It doesn’t taste the same as hers did, somehow not quite... right. He frowned at the mug, annoyed that he cannot recreate what she made. Not that it was so perfect; it was just what he’d needed at the time.

His stomach growled, but there was nothing in the few cabinets. He carried the mug back to the couch, placing it on the table before dropping onto the garish cushions. The TV channel had moved onto weather reports: it was set to be clear and bright, eighty degrees with a south westerly breeze. Not that it mattered much to him, since he wasn’t going outside.

The program shifted back to the headlines, meaningless numbers scrolling across the bottom of the screen. The time was 10:31 – six and a half hours until Samantha got back. He rolled his eyes, fully prepared to expire from boredom before then. He finished his drink and then went to acquaint himself with the shower.

As he dried off, a sharp ring came from the main room. Baal draped a towel around his waist and went to grab the cell. He checked the ID and then answered it.

“No, I haven’t been outside. No, I haven’t spoken to a single soul. Yes, I am bored stupid.” He glared at the ceiling. “What did I miss?”

“Not a morning person, huh?” Samantha asked, a chuckle in her voice. “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time so... You okay?”

He blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Are you okay? You were pretty beaten up the last time I saw you.”

“I’m... fine.” Confused but fine. “I didn’t know that you cared.”

“I didn’t want a dead body on my hands. Getting rid of them is difficult.”

Baal snorted a laugh. Letting the symbiote overwhelm him, he said, “I can assure you that I’m perfectly well.”

“Good.” Her tone was even, calm. If he’d wanted to rattle her, he’d failed. “I’m going to get off early. I’ll be back a little after one. You can manage until then, right?”

He thought about it. “I’m hungry.”

“Oh, poor baby. I’ll grab something on my way over.”

“Have you found anything?”

“You mean between the meetings and the research I’m paid to do? No, not really.”

“Samantha.” He sighed. “I’d rather not lose to Anubis because you’re tied up with... whatever it is that you’re doing.”

“It’s called my job.”

“And this is about your life, and the lives of everyone in the galaxy.”

She sighed.

“I know. But since I can’t tell anyone what’s going on then- Oh, hi Teal’c. Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. No, nothing’s wrong. Sure.” There was a pause in which Baal heard the Jaffa’s familiar rumble. He pursed his lips, but Samantha said nothing to give him away. “He’s gone, and I need to go.”

“Thank you. For not turning me in, I mean. I am aware that this rather divides your loyalty.”

“You think? I have to go. I’ll be there soon and I have the notes.”

“Excellent, I’ll-” The line went dead. Baal rolled his eyes, and closed the clamshell. “See you later,” he said to the empty room. He put the cell down and went back into his bedroom to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam dropped the handset into its cradle and closed her eyes. That had been too close. She was just grateful she’d noticed Teal’c before saying anything stupid. Thank goodness she could get out early – much more of this subterfuge and she’d go crazy.

Then again, considering she was working with a Goa’uld System Lord, she might be crazy anyway.

She grabbed an empty storage box and began to pack files. Most of them were reports Daniel had done on various Ancient devices, but she’d taken a couple of applicable mission reports as well. She knew that she’d face court martial for that alone.

Powering down her laptop, Sam again wondered what she was doing and why. Did she really think that Anubis was going to wipe out the galaxy? Easy answer was yes. Of course he would.

Could Anubis be taken out? Hopefully the answer was here, in the files she was taking. It better had be – she’d be pissed if she risked everything for nothing.

With a sigh, she added her laptop and then carried the whole box out to her car. No one asked, because she had enough clearance. She’d raise that with General O’Neill except that right now it went in her favour.

Sam went back into the compound and headed to O’Neill’s office. She needed to double check that getting off early was okay. Adding AWOL to her current rap sheet wouldn’t change much, but she’d feel a little better. Maybe.

Voices from the general’s office stopped her just outside. One was female, the other was his. She frowned and moved away from the door, pretending to be interested in a report on the conference table at the door swung open.

The dark-haired woman was vaguely familiar, but Sam struggled to place her. She watched the interaction between her and the general, and a cold prickle ran over her skin. That was far too friendly for a business meeting. A hollow sensation opened in her stomach.

General O’Neill saw her waiting and smiled, then said something else to the woman. She nodded and walked away. Sam watched her go. Jealousy gnawed at her, but she forced herself to ignore it and smiled brightly at Jack.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“Um, Kerry Johnson. CIA.”

It took her a moment to place the name. When she did, the jealous gave out to cold panic. Johnson was in charge of the on-going investigation into Goa’uld on Earth, and she had one secreted away not an hour from the base.

“Anything wrong?” Did her voice sound unnaturally high to the general? He didn’t seem to notice, just shook his head.

“No, it was... um, something else.”

He looked uncomfortable. Sam realised that it was a personal visit. She should have been relieved. She wasn’t.

“Oh.” Her throat was tight. She cleared it twice before she could ask him what she’d come here to do. “I was researching one of the Ancient devices, but I’ve left some of my notes at home. Since I can’t finish the report without my notes, I was going to get off early. Unless you needed me for anything?”

“No, no you’re fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He might, or he might not. It really depended on how far she and Baal got with what she’d got hold of. But she wasn’t going to tell the general that. She looked at him, thought of his encounter with the Goa’uld, and wondered if he would ever forgive her.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

She smiled and walked out of the office, walked away. Her eyes felt hot and it was good that Baal was an hour away. Chances were her desire to kill him with her bare hands would have worn off by the time she reached the motel.

 

***

 

Pulling into the parking lot, Sam stopped by the apartment she was sharing with Baal and killed the engine. She sat, hands loose on the steering wheel and mind in free-fall. Jack was seeing someone. Someone who wasn’t her. She shouldn’t care, but she did. It hurt.

She shook her head. Pushing her emotions down, she opened the door and got out of her car. She grabbed the box of files and added the cartons of takeout she’d gotten, then went over to the apartment. It took balancing the box on her thigh for her to get the key into the lock.

Baal was sat on the sofa, watching a program about archaeology in Egypt. His crossed feet rested on the table and his arms were folded over his bare chest. His expression was incredulous as the presenter gave a wildly incorrect reasoning for some of the hieroglyphics.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rq22w)

“This is so unbelievably wrong, I’m beginning to think it’s a comedy,” he announced.

Sam managed a wry smile. “Well, we can’t all be geniuses, can we?”

He looked at her. A faint crease deepened between his eyebrows and he tilted his head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Sam carried the box to the table and used it to swipe his feet off. “This was everything that I could find without digging through the archives. That I decided might get noticed, so I’d rather not if it’s okay with you.”

She knew her tone was sarcastic and bitter. She cast him a quick glance and found herself the object of curious scrutiny.

“That was not what I asked.” His eyes were steady. “Something has happened. What is it?”

“Nothing,” she dismissed, not wanting to discuss it with him. “I bought food. I hope you like Chinese, because that’s all I could find on the way in.”

Baal leant forward and propped his elbows on his knees. His gaze remained fixed on her face and she had the brief, ridiculous desire to run and hide in her bedroom.

“You’re lying. About there being nothing wrong, that is. Please don’t, you’re not very good at it.”

She gave him a withering look. “Let’s hope you’re wrong, otherwise Teal’c will come and break your neck.”

“Samantha-”

“Look, it’s nothing about you. It’s nothing to do with you and I’m not discussing my private affairs with a System Lord. Eat your damn dinner and leave me alone.”

She grabbed one of the containers and stormed to her bedroom. Slamming the door was childish, but it made her feel a little better. She put the carton on the nightstand, not really all that hungry, and then sat on the bed.

A soft click made her groan and wish that she’d remembered to lock the door. “I am not going to ask,” Baal told her quietly. “But I need to know that you can still do this. Whatever is wrong cannot be allowed to cloud your thinking.”

“Your concern is touching,” she snapped, then glared at him. “Most people understand what a closed door means as well.”

He just stared at her until she flushed. Then he took a deep breath.

“I am not going to apologise. There is no time for you to indulge in this behaviour, Samantha, no matter what has happened. Can you be level-headed and concentrate on the bigger issue at hand? If not, then feel free to leave and go back to your life and hope that I can figure this put on my own.”

“Not enough of a genius to do that anyway?”

“Perhaps, but I’m not prepared to risk the galaxy for my vanity.”

Sam blinked at that. Vanity was what the Goa’uld did best, especially this one. His single-mindedness was sobering: this was serious. She hung her head.

“I can focus on it,” she muttered. “I’m okay.”

“That latter I highly doubt, but the former...” He sighed and moved. She tensed as he came closer, but all he did was pick up her carton of food. “Come and eat with me. I would appreciate some company.”

He offered her a hand. She looked at it, then at him, eyebrows arched. She pushed up and took her carton back. She did not take his hand, but inclined her head at the door.

“After you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was curiously... domestic to sit with Samantha and eat dinner. The food she’d bought was delicious, though he was hungry enough to finish even if it hadn’t been.

They sat on the couch; he cross-legged and her pressed into the corner so she could keep an eye on him. At first, he thought this was nerves, but her gaze was curious rather than wary as she watched him open a carton and sniff the contents.

She challenged him to use the chopsticks, then – when he pretended to fail at such dexterity – teased him for several minutes before collecting a fork from the kitchenette. When she returned they managed to fall into a light, barb-free conversation that proved it was right to fake bad hand-eye coordination.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rpbs4)

He answered a couple of questions that skirted close to being personal, wanting her to be relaxed around him. It seemed to work and by the end of the meal there was definitely less tension to her body. Her eyes on the other hand...

She hadn’t shared what was bothering her and he had not pressed the matter. Partly because he knew she’d not answer, partly because he didn’t have any particular desire to tell her what had happened between him and Anubis. If she wasn’t pushing him on that, then he supposed it was only right not to enquire what had upset her.

It could be merely the fact she was having to work with him, though he didn’t think it was that. After all, she picked up the files without scowling and offered him a report on something she’d found. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but it was along the right lines.

Baal watched her rifle through folders, muttering about something similar that she’d spotted, and knew that she was a good choice. Not just because she was intelligent, but because her mind worked laterally. She made connections that he never would. He smiled as she chattered carelessly about some mission, only stopping when she looked up and caught the amusement on his face.

“What?” she snapped, her tone defensive.

He shook his head. “I just... You were utterly lost in your theory. I could have dropped a bomb and you would not have noticed.”

A wry smile twitched her lips. “If you’d dropped a bomb, I’d be dead instead, but I get your point.” She shrugged. “I’ve always liked a puzzle and defeating Anubis... well, it’s a challenge.”

“Do you think the answers are here?”

Her surprise at being asked that question was clear. She stared at him for a moment, then hitched her shoulders again. “I think we’ll learn something,” she said, but whatever that was she didn’t get to share – the conversation was interrupted by the sharp ring of her cell phone. She frowned at the caller ID. “Stargate Command. I’d better get this.”

She got up, answering the call as she wandered into the kitchenette. Baal watched the television and tried not to hear. However her voice kept rising, until it was impossible to ignore the panic in her tone.

He put his carton down and stood up, even as she came back. Her face was pale, but she’d masked her emotions well. Only her eyes gave her away.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“That was... it’s my dad. He’s in the infirmary.”

“Oh.” He had no idea what else to say to that. Time pressed on him. “Samantha.”

“No, I have to go.” Her hands fluttered. “I don’t understand how-”

Baal tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“He has a Tok’ra. He is the Tok’ra you met.”

The recall of a balding man came to Baal, as did a sudden realisation. “If you are going, I should come with you.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Samantha.” He pushed the symbiote down at the look on her face, but at least she was listening. He tried for gentleness. “If your father is Tok’ra, then there is only one reason he is in an infirmary.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You know how the Goa’uld survive and you know the difference between us and the Tok’ra.” He walked over to her. Her chin came up and she glared at him defiantly. “And you know there is only one reason that you’d be called back.”

Her defiance crumpled and she looked away. “You’re wrong,” she whispered, but her tone said something else. “It’s not- I have to go!”

She made an attempt to dash past him. He caught her arm and pulled her back. His reward was a slap. The symbiote rose, furious, but he banked it down. She was shocked at what she’d done – it was written plain on her face – but she held his gaze anyway.

He admired her bravery as much as he admired her intelligence. He liked her, despite the fact she represented those that had thwarted him and would see him dead. He also knew what she was about to face and, though he didn’t quite know why, he couldn’t let her do that alone.

“I could stay in the car,” he offered. “If you wanted, I would accept being cuffed. Only don’t go by yourself.”

She blinked rapidly. “Why?”

He lifted a hand and touched her cheek. Her eyes widened but she didn’t pull away. Nor did she hit him again, which was more what he’d expected.

“This is not something you should do alone.”

“I won’t be alone.” Samantha pulled her arm free and stood a little straighter. “I’ll be fine.”

“As you wish,” he sighed, moving away from her. There was no point in pushing the point if she didn’t want to hear it.

“Baal?” she called. He glanced back at her. She fidgeted, then met his eyes. “I... appreciate the offer. Really. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but...” She waved a hand.

“I know. Samantha-”

“Don’t. Just... don’t.”

She disappeared into her room. Baal sank down onto the couch. At the lack of anything else to do, he picked up one of the folders and began skimming through the reports.

Minutes passed. When Samantha finally remerged, she was wearing her uniform and a determined expression. She met his gaze briefly and then headed for the door. He said nothing, but it was hard to keep silent.

At the door, she paused, then turned and looked at him.

“You’d stay in the car?”

He sat very still. “Yes, I would.”

“I... don’t want to travel on my own.” She swallowed twice and stared at the ceiling. Once she’d gotten herself under control again, she licked her lips and continued. “But it’s a risk.”

“One I am prepared to take. I know what this is like, Samantha. Believe what you like, but it is not something I would wish on anyone and you least of all.”

“Alright then. But I think you’ll need that jacket again.”

Baal got up, retrieved his jacket and then waited as Samantha locked up. He watched her face, seeing nothing other than the blank mask, but he was still worried. Personal loss was the last thing she needed right now and, though he understood all too well, he couldn’t afford any distractions.

The galaxy couldn’t afford them, either.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam tried to ignore Baal’s warning as she walked quickly through SGC’s corridors, but it choked her the moment that she pushed her way into the infirmary.

Her father lay in one of the beds, hooked up to a heart monitor. The signs were not good. The nurse at the bedside gave her a quick look and then scurried away. Not good at all.

“Dad?” she said as she reached his side. “I got a call...”

Jacob sighed. “I’m sorry, kiddo. We both are.”

 _You know the difference between us and the Tok’ra_. Baal’s words buzzed through her head. She’d slapped him for saying them, even though she knew the truth.

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“It’s Selmak. He’s dying.”

Sam closed her eyes. He was right. But the Tok’ra were different to the Goa’uld. Her heart lifted slightly at that recollection.

“I’m sorry.” She took her father’s hand and squeezed. “I didn’t live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea of what it’s like.”

“Sam...” Jacob sighed again. “For a symbiote to prevent their host from dying along with them requires a certain amount of energy and... And a conscious effort, and that’s where there’s a small problem.”

Her heart clenched. “What kind of problem?”

“Selmak is old. He should have been dead weeks ago, but I thought we needed him to help stop the Replicators. Sam...”

Fighting the tears, she squeezed her father’s hand. “Is he...?”

“Not yet, but he’s in a coma. Has been since just after we activated the weapon on Dakara.”

Sam’s world tilted violently on its axis. She wondered wildly if there was anything Baal could do, something that would stop her father dying along with his symbiote. But a cold thought stilled her. Even if there was, she couldn’t risk bringing him inside. Jack would have him shot and then there’d be no one to stop Anubis.

“You’re going to die,” she whispered, and tears coursed her cheeks.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rrbxt)

Jacob nodded and gripped her fingers. “Yeah, but you know what? I’ve had an extra four years. I got to know you better than I thought possible. I’ve done things most men only dream about.”

“There has to be something we can do.” She couldn’t just sit back and left him die. “The other Tok’ra or the Asgard – someone has to be able to help!”

“Sam.” Her father’s voice held the final note that warned her to stop. She shook her head, but fell silent. “It’s okay. I’m at peace with it. But I need to know that you’re happy.”

“You’re dying.”

“You know what I mean.  You joined the Air Force because of me, but that shouldn’t be what defines you, Sam. Some things are worth breaking the rules for.”

He was talking about Jack, Sam realised. However, her thoughts went back to her car and its single, highly illegal passenger. She licked her lips.

“I hope so,” she said, and her father arched an eyebrow. “Do you trust me, Dad?”

“Of course I do, Sam.”

“I... need to do something, something that is against the rules but I believe it’s for the greater good.”

“How so?”

“The future of the planet kinda good. I need to know that you trust my judgement on this; that I’m not letting you down.”

Jacob was silent for a moment, eyes on the ceiling. Then he sighed and looked at her. “Anubis?”

Sam nodded. “So I’ve been... led to believe.”

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“I trust you, Sam. But I don’t trust your... source.”

Shock knifed through her, but she wasn’t foolish enough to deny anything. “How did you know?”

“Sam, I still heard things from the Tok’ra. They know Anubis remains in orbit over Dakara and plans to retake it. They also know a... person under his command vanished. Given that and what you just said – well, it doesn’t take a great mathematician to add it up.”

“Selmak would have a fit,” she noted.

“Can’t say I’m overly thrilled either. Are you sure about this, Sam?”

“Do I have a choice? You’ve just said Anubis plans to retake Dakara. If he does and he gets hold of that weapon...”

“He is the only person I can think of that might know of a weakness,” Jacob allowed. “But please be careful, Sam. He’s still the enemy and he’s dangerous.”

She thought of him, sat in the car, and winced. Her father caught it.

“Sam?”

“He wouldn’t let me come alone,” she explained. “He knew. He tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to accept it.”

Jacob stared at her. “So he’s here?”

“Outside. Apparently this wasn’t something I should do alone.”

“I... see.” He fell silent again, his breathing more laboured. Sam bit her bottom lip and rather wished she wasn’t alone. “You’re going to do what you think is right,” he said then, voice fainter. “I’ve never not been proud of you, Sam. I know I’ve not always said so, but I’ve always felt it. Always.”

“I know.” She was crying again, harder now. “I love you, Dad.”

“I... love you.”

His eyes closed and the monitor skipped a beat, then slowed. His chest stilled. Sam leant forward and kissed his forehead. The monitor dropped into a single tone.

It was over. He was gone.

And she was alone.

Sam stood up as the nurse returned to disconnect the machinery. She badly needed air. Dashing the tears from her cheeks, she headed out of the infirmary, out of the base, ignoring a call of her name. She’d no idea who it was, only that she had to get out.

 

***

 

The cool evening air was peaceful, still. Sam halted halfway across the parking lot and closed her eyes. Her heart was lead in her chest, her ribs tight around it. Her throat ached and her eyelids itched.

A gentle fizz entered her bloodstream. She didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t need to. “He’s dead,” she said, and that was all it took. Her control shattered and she broke down.

Baal said nothing but pulled her into an embrace that just made her ache more. She began to sob, and once she started, she couldn’t stop. Loss overwhelmed her.

Firm hands pushed her down. She sat, only preferentially aware of being in the car. The engine turned over. The stray realisation that he could drive pierced through the fog in her mind, that grief swamped it.

Scenery and time blurred past her window.

“Come on.”

Baal’s gentle voice brought her round. She blinked at the motel as he eased her out of the car. Something about that wasn’t right, but it slipped from her mind’s grasp. Broken, she could only let him lead her inside and into a bedroom.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rsr04)

She sat on the bed. “You were right. Damn you.”

“I know.” His fingers made short work of her shirt buttons. “I rather wish that I had not been.”

Sam shivered as her skin was exposed to the cool air. It shocked her into the awareness that Baal was stripping her.

“Whaddya doing?”

“You need to rest,” he said. “And you weren’t entirely capable.”

“I’m fine.” She toed off a boot. “Go away.”

He got as far as the door, before panic swamped her.

“Baal.”

His lips thinned, but he came back to her. He sat beside her and laid one hand on her forehead. “Forgive me for this,” he said.

The buzzing in her blood turned to thunder. Her vision went black and she felt herself falling. Her hands flailed, caught his arm, and she clung.

“What’ve you done?”

“Sleep now.” His voice was soft, warm. Sure. It soothed her panic and she slipped further into the darkness. “Just sleep, Samantha.”

She did.


	9. Chapter 9

In the stillness, all that Baal could hear was Samantha’s steady breathing and the distant tick of a clock. It had been hours since he’d forced her to sleep. He still felt vaguely guilty about it.

She stirred, her face twisting as enough awareness filtered through, and gave a mumble of pain.

Baal brushed his fingers over her temple, concentrating on the naquadah that flowed through her blood. It was a trick he’d discovered decades ago, completely by accident, but until now hadn’t used that much. After all, there were other, more direct ways of forcing his will on a subject. Ones with less temperamental results.

She was going to kill him when she found out.

He sighed and shifted. It was possible that she’d do that anyway, when she awoke to realise he’d spent the entire night in her bed. Well, on it, but he doubted she would make that distinction. But while he could keep her nightmares at bay, he would stay.

His symbiote had given up on reasoning that his time was better spent getting some decent rest. He knew it considered him an idiot, but they’d had that discussion before. Humanity sometimes got the better of him.

Samantha muttered again. His eyes went back to her face and he touched her cheek. This time it was just that contact, though he wanted to take the pain from her altogether.

 _'Such is life,'_  the voice in his head sighed. ' _She will recover.'_

It would take time, and that was a luxury they didn’t have.

 _This could put her beyond usefulness,_  he thought at the other part of his consciousness. _You are aware of that, yes?_

 _'Would you prefer the alternative? Could you do that, now?'_

He sighed hard. _No._

 _'Foolishness,'_  the symbiote snorted. _'She does not care for you.'_

 _She could have betrayed us several times, yet she has not._

 _'Not for us, for this planet. For her own survival.'_

 _That is enough for now._ Baal opened his eyes and gazed down at her. _And do not pretend that you believe otherwise._ That _is foolishness, considering._

The symbiote sighed and withdrew, clearly agreeing with him. Given their long-standing relationship, it was probable that at least some of the protectiveness he felt came from that inner source. Whether it liked that fact or not.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rtyrf)

Awareness prickled over his skin. He looked down to find wide blue eyes staring at him. Samantha’s face was pale.

Damn it.

“Why are you in my room?” Her voice was too sleepy for full outrage, though it was tinged with enough annoyance to make him wince. “Baal?”

He sat, creating a space that had not existed before. She noticed of course, and pulled the cover higher. He arched an eyebrow at that.

“Not for that reason,” he said sourly. “You were distressed. I decided that it was unwise to leave you alone in that state.”

She yawned and then blinked. He knew she was still feeling the effects of his manipulation, and that she couldn’t help but be aware of something odd.

Her frown told him that he was correct.

“What did you do to me?”

“Nothing... permanent.” He got up. Long hours on the bed knotted his muscles and he stretched to loose them. “I just... You were extremely distressed and I...”

Samantha blinked rapidly. She yawned again, dispelling the effects even further. Then she hitched up, drawing her knees to her chest. Annoyance flickered over her face, warring with the grief that darkened her eyes.

“You what?” she asked, a very final tone to her voice. “What did you do?”

“You have naquadah in your blood, from a Tok’ra blending if I recall the details correctly. It reacts to the presence of my own.”

“I know that, Baal. Get to the part I don’t.”

“Exposure to enough of a concentration makes you... malleable.” He winced at the outrage that flushed her face. “All I did was block the worst of your grief so that you could sleep.”

Her mouth snapped shut. She glared at him, then looked away as she paled and then flushed again. “Oh.”

He watched her sink down on herself, a lost expression settling over her face. It pulled at him. With a muted sigh, he gave it to it and went back to the bed. She glanced at him as he sat down, then stared at her hands.

“I was just trying to help,” he told her. “I wouldn’t harm you, Samantha.”

A brief smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. “That’s new.”

“It is the truth.”

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

He arched an eyebrow. “That’s it? No more questions? No more arguments?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. Too tired.”

His amusement faded. Reaching up, he switched a lock of hair behind her ear. Shock flickered over her face, ruined by another yawn. She was utterly exhausted, drained. Grey.

“Go to sleep,” he ordered softly.

“Hm, best idea you’ve had yet.” She stretched and then snuggled back down amongst the covers. After a moment, one eye cracked open. “You’re staying, aren’t you?”

Baal smirked. “Can you make me leave?”

“I guess not. Fine, whatever. No funny business, though.”

“The very thought hadn’t even considered crossing my mind.”

Her lips twitched. Then both eyes fixed on him. “What are you going to do?”

“I was thinking that I might sleep myself, since I haven’t as yet?”

“Why not?”

“I was... busy.”

“Watching me?”

“Not just that – I was contemplating the issues at hand, namely Anubis and how I will destroy him.”

Samantha gazed at him for a moment, the shifted onto her side. Making room, he realised. He lay down on his back, not entirely sure this was appropriate. Then she moved again and it definitely wasn’t

“Um...”

“If you wanna do that thing again, go right ahead. M’tired.”

Baal gave up; this had been his idea, after all. He brushed a hand over her hair and blocked the emotions he sensed tumbling through her. She sighed and relaxed, snuggled against his side.

The increase of naquadah took effort, and this had been the longest he’d ever maintained it. Still, it worked and Samantha was at peace, and that made the effort worthwhile. Hopefully she would wake in the morning with a clearer head and they could get back to browsing the files.

 _'You fool only yourself with that thought,'_  his symbiote muttered. _'We both know why you truly expend your efforts in this manner.'_

 _The ends justify the means._

The symbiote pulled back with a snort. Baal closed his eyes and felt slumber begin its creep. Yet it didn’t win immediately, because he couldn’t shake his symbiote’s warning. He wasn’t so foolish as to imagine her involvement with him was for any reason other than the salvation of her world - he didn’t figure into the equation whatsoever.

Trouble was, that stung rather more than it should have done.


	10. Chapter 10

The fog cleared from Sam’s head. She found herself still half dressed in her bed, with little recollection of how she’d gotten there. Staring at the cracked ceiling, she frowned as she tried to piece together the fragmented memories. There’d been a call from the SGC...

“Dad,” she whispered, the memory suddenly sharp. Her eyes stung and she squeezed them closed to bank down the tears. One escaped anyway. She thumbed it away with a sniff.

Another fragment slid into place; the foggy recall of the countryside passing... the passenger side of her car. What? Oh, yes. Baal. Baal had driven her back here and then... and then...

She remembered the touch of his hand on her head, the surge of naquadah, the dulling of the pain that clamped her heart. And then she remembered the conversation in the small hours of the morning.

Hadn’t that been a dream? She wasn’t sure and the bed was empty: if he had stayed the night, there was no sign of him now. Oddly, that caused a prickle of disappointment that left her confused. Why did she even care? What the hell had he done to her?

The latter question needed an immediate answer. Sam scrambled out of the bed and charged into the living area. Her irritation gutted when she found it empty. She went to the other door and knocked. When there was no answer, she twisted the handle. Nudged the door open.

His room was empty, too, and the bed didn’t look slept in. Heat flushed her skin, but then the silence of the apartment crept over her. A sinking feeling pulled at her stomach. Something was very definitely wrong.

Going back into the living area, she went to the window and twitched the curtain to one side. She wasn’t overly surprised to see that her car was gone. A groan escaped her and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Where the hell had he gone? All she knew was that she was going to kill him when he got back.

Assuming he did come back.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rwgbe)

No, he will, she thought. He’d not gotten this far to disappear now. Dropping the curtain back, Sam looked around the apartment. At the loss of anything better to do, she sat on the couch and grabbed a file.

Reading Daniel’s notes made her throat ache. She missed Daniel. She missed her dad. Loss piled on loss and she desperately needed a distraction. She needed Baal and his ridiculous comments, even the ones that questioned her intelligence. The apartment was far, far too quiet without him. Sam was mildly discomforted by how quickly she’d gotten used to having him around.

She wondered where he’d gotten to. When he would be back. She needed to get to the shops, since she’d not bought in more food yesterday and stocks here were getting low. She needed breakfast and-

“Shit!”

Cold cramped her stomach. She bolted into her bedroom and grabbed her coat off the chair. The pockets proved empty. Sam sighed and thudded her forehead against the bedroom door. As if things weren’t bad enough, she’d gone and hooked up with a pick-pocketing, car stealing alien.

The scree of gravel made her pause. Her eyes narrowed. Her hands fisted. She was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. Hearing the front door open, she stormed into the other room.

Only to stop at the sight of the erstwhile System Lord weighed down by several bags, a cheerful grin plastered on his face as he kicked the door shut again. She stared at him, wondering where he’d gotten the black tee.

“Oh my God, is that my shirt?”

His broad chest stretched the fabric, making him look like a stripper and more than likely ruining the shirt. Baal looked down as if he’d forgotten about what he had on. Then he shrugged carelessly.

“I believed that your authorities might be on the look out for the stolen jacket,” he explained. “Therefore a disguise was clearly in order.”

Well, she couldn’t argue with logic like that. Sam gave up with a sigh and watched him decant his purchases onto the chair. Curiosity got the better of her.

“What have you been buying?”

Baal tossed her a brown paper bag. “Breakfast. And also coffee since the beverage here leaves much to be desired.”

Sam had opened the bag was inhaling the delicious aroma of warm croissants when the latter comment sank in. “Coffee? Hm, now you’re talking.”

He held out a styrene cup. She took it with a smile. A single sip told her it was black and sweet. He’d remembered. She arched an eyebrow at him.

“You took my car.”

“It is undamaged.”

“You also took my wallet.”

Baal spread his hands. “My dear Samantha, what other currency was I supposed to use? I could hardly use my own, now, could I?”

“Hm.” She wasn’t really annoyed at him. She should be, but the decent coffee and the croissant were making it hard to hold onto her annoyance. She eyed the bags again. “So what else did you buy?”

“Forgive me, but I indulged myself in some clothing. You can return the jacket to its former keeper, if you wish.”

Sam looked at him over the rim of her cup. “And my tee shirt back to me?”

Baal smirked. “Do you want it now?”

Oh lord, the last thing she needed was to see him half naked again. Rolling her eyes, she hid her blush behind a folder and tried to ignore the soft rumble of his laughter. He took his shopping into his room. Sam closed her eyes and breathed out hard.

Opening them again, she read over the report and nibbled on a croissant. Was he right about an answer being here, or was she wasting time that they didn’t have? There’s been no news from Dakara, but she couldn’t help tag that thought with “yet”.

“You know, it might help had I a clue as to what I’m looking for,” she called to him.

“There is nothing labelled as an ascended Goa’uld killer?” His voice carried sarcasm. “You do surprise me.”

“Oddly enough, no. I don’t think the possibility ever crossed their minds.”

“They should have thought of that before they allowed him to Ascend.”

Sam couldn’t agree more. “Maybe they didn’t know. Maybe he manipulated them into it. A Goa’uld lying through its teeth isn’t exactly novel.”

“I resemble that remark.”

She turned, about to tell him exactly what he resembled, but the words died in her throat at the sight of him. The dark blue shirt was pinstriped with gold and clung to his torso like a second skin. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he left the collar undone. It was a look that made him appear very human... and even more attractive than usual.

He smirked at her. “How do I look?”

Edible. She coughed. “It’s very... you, actually.”

“I rather like it.” He glanced at the mirror and brushed the shirt down. “I could get used to this planet.”

“Don’t you dare.”

He laughed, then his face grew serious. “There needs to be a planet to get used to,” he said as he moved to the couch. “We’re running out of time.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Time_.

Sam knew Baal was right, but... “What do you suggest we do about that?” She motioned at the files. “This is going to take time, and it doesn’t help that neither of us really knows what we’re looking for.”

Baal pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have no clue. At this moment, I’m open to ideas. Even crazy ones.”

“This whole thing is crazy,” she muttered. He snorted. Flicking through the pages, Sam let out a sigh. “You know, if he’s only half ascended, then that has to make him vulnerable somehow.”

Baal lowered his hand. “It affects his host. He has to change more often.”

“Ugh, nice.”

“No.” He straightened, his eyes wide. “You don’t understand, it’s not that sort of transfer. He moves his essence. Soul, I think you would call it.”

Sam thought about how Daniel had ascended; the glow of his spiritual nature as it moved to a higher plain of existence. She hit Baal on the arm. “And you’re just telling me this now?”

He glared at her, but she just grabbed another folder. Thrusting it at him, she said, “It’s not exactly what we want, but I bet we could adapt it.”

His glower diminished as he read the report. “Has the SGC one of these?”

“No, we’ll have to go to Atlantis. And I’ll have to talk very quickly to get Doctor Weir to lend us one.”

“And how will we get to Atlantis? My Al’kesh was damaged in the crash.”

“Then we’ll have to fix it, won’t we?” She looked at him. Doubt clouded his face. “The only other way is to sneak you aboard the Daedalus, and that is fraught with danger. Plus it’ll take too long. Repairing the Al’kesh is the most sensible option.”

His lips pursed as he thought it over. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, you’re right.”

“I know I am. Okay, go pack. Let’s get out of here.”

 

***

 

With their stay at the motel paid for, Sam drove away with a mostly clear conscience. There was still the while abetting-the-enemy thing she was doing, but oddly enough that seemed to get less important the more time she spent with Baal.

That should worry her, but Anubis and the end of the galaxy worried her more. Much more. She put her foot down harder.

Baal gave her directions and two hours and a brief refuel later, she was steering her car off the road into a thick wooded area. She didn’t need to ask where – the huge swathe cut through the trees was all the direction she needed.

The Al’kesh was a mess. Sam brought the car to a stop, switched off the engine and then stared out of the windscreen at the battered ship.

“I guess you warned me,” she said finally. Glancing at him, she caught the pensive expression on his face and decided not to press him further. “Still, as long as the hull is intact, it’s something we can work on.”

He said nothing, but followed her out of the car and over to the ship. Tension emanated from him, strong enough to make her shiver. She looked over. He’d gotten away from the Replicators and the Jaffa, only to be brought down by one of his own kind. If Anubis still counted as Goa’uld. That was a question she wasn’t going to ask.

They went inside. Though the controls were dead, it wasn’t quite as bad as Sam had feared. She swept a hand over one control, sending shattered crystals tinkling to the floor.

“If we use crystals from redundant systems, we could have her up and running by the end of today. Tomorrow at worst case scenario. But you’re going to have to sacrifice weapons at least.”

He looked up from his contemplation of the engine controls. “We’ll need the cloak. I can shut down life support to unused sections and save some power that way.” The darkness left his face. “Maybe we can salvage it after all.”

“Positive thinking,” Sam grinned at him. “We won’t need communications until we reach Atlantis either. Come on, let’s get this baby flying.”

“‘Baby’?” Baal arched an eyebrow, but seemed more amused than anything. “It almost sounds as if you’re having fun, Samantha.”

She shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with liking a challenge.”

“Indeed not.”

He pressed a section and opened the panel. The crystals of the weaponry system glittered in the dim light. Most were whole. He removed those and grouped them by colour.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rxt4d)

“I’m going to take a look at the engine circuits,” Sam told him. “Are you going to check over the controls?”

“Not if you’re down there. I’ll see if I can get the ship to power up, then divert from the superfluous systems.”

Sam nodded. It was the best plan if they wanted to get the thing flying today. “‘Kay. Internal comms might be helpful.”

“I’ll attempt that after the power is re-established.”

“See you in a few.” With that and a handful of crystals, Sam jogged the passageways to the engine room.

The panels were badly damaged; clearly the impact had caused a feedback of power and blown the crystals. This was going to be a challenge. Sam put her handful of whole crystals down and began to sort through the system.

It would be easier with my laptop. Or a tablet. Sadly, she didn’t have either. Hit and miss it would have to been, she supposed. She pulled out a shattered crystal and replaced it with a whole one. Tracing the circuits, she found the next in line, which turned out to be whole. The next two were broken. She slid one out, replaced it and bent to pick up another. The lights flickered and then came on with a steady, golden glow.

She grinned up at them. Nice work, Baal.

Whistling under her breath, she continued to replace crystals. Once the circuit was complete, the whole panel lit up. She nodded and pushed it into place.

“Samantha?”

At least the intercom was only voice; that meant he hadn’t seen how badly she’d jumped. She took a deep breath.

“Got the comms working too, huh?”

There was a pause. “Figured that out on your own, did you, Samantha?”

She chose to ignore that. “I have the starboard engine online. D’you wanna see if it’ll fire up?”

“Not while you’re in there. In case the power feeds back.”

“You’re the one who said he could fix that. So much for all-knowing.” Then another thought occurred. In a softer voice, she asked, “Are you worried about me?”

Silence. Had the comms gone again? She frowned and opened the second panel. Ugh, that was in an even worse state. She eyed the remaining crystals and wondered what other system she could cannibalise.

“In so much as I’d rather not fry you alive, yes.”

Sam just recovered the crystal before it hit the floor. Heart pounding, she left out a relieved sigh and then glared at the ceiling.

“Baal!”

“What?”

“Just... will you quit doing that and- Wait, what?” She’d missed something. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

He sounded petulant. Sam found herself smiling. “I did, yeah.” Not sure how to follow that up, she fingered the crystal and then looked at the other panel. “Ten minutes and I’ll be up there. It’s nice to know, though.”

“Don’t get too excited. It’s only that I still need you alive.”

“Uh huh.” She exchanged a crystal. “And that’s why you blanked me the other night. I haven’t forgotten that, you know? How did you learn to do something so... benign?”

“Should you be fixing the engine?”

She smiled. “I’m female, Baal. I can work and talk. So?”

The comm carried his sigh. “My first lo’kar was the survivor of a failed blending, an unusual occurrence of the host living whilst the symbiote died. That was the first time I’d ever been close to someone with naquadah in their blood that wasn’t Goa’uld.”

“What happened to her?”

“How do you know it was female?”

“Lucky guess, if I’m right.”

“You are. She was killed in an attack on my fleet. That’s how I learned how to block emotions – I blocked her fear as she lay under a strut, dying. Since I couldn’t get her out to save her, it was the least I could do.”

The genuine regret choked Sam. She blinked rapidly. Swallowed twice, then managed to speak without sounding too husky. “I’m sorry.”

“Her name was Deryn, if you were wondering.”

Without asking, Sam knew it had been years, probably decades if not longer, since the incident had occurred. Yet he still remembered the woman’s name. She stared at the collection of crystals. Had she imagined the faint grief in his voice, the regret? She didn’t think so, though it could be a ruse. To what purpose, though?

It wasn’t a ruse, anymore than his blocking her grief had been for his benefit. Despite everything, there was a shred of humanity left in Baal yet. Maybe more than a shred.

She pushed the panel back into place and determined to find out exactly how deeply his rivers ran


	12. Chapter 12

The steady increasing whine of the engines made Baal smile. Some of the Al’kesh’s systems were still inoperable, but when he moved the control back, it lifted off from its impromptu landing place.

“Cloak us,” he ordered Samantha. She gave a brief nod and pressed a panel. The pitch changed. Hopefully that meant it was working. It’d be a damn short flight otherwise.

“Ready?”

She took a breath. “As much as I ever will be.”

A subtle reminder of how this action would impact her life. Baal watched her work the controls. Other than that briefest of flickers, there was no sign of uncertainty. It had to weigh on her, though. Pity there was nothing that he could do about it.

“Are we being tracked?”

“No. Cloak’s holding.”

“Good.”

What else could he say? It had still been her decision, even if he had given her little choice. She could have handed him to her authorities. She could have shot him. She could have done anything other than the one thing she’d opted to do.

 _'She knows the risks.'_

 _I am aware of that. But I will not allow her to be endangered if I can avoid it. We owe her that much_.

His symbiote said nothing, but he felt its agreement none-the-less. They would deal with Anubis, because everything hung on that, but after that all bets were off. And her survival came even before his.

The Al’kesh began to shake as it reached the limits of Earth’s atmosphere. Samantha threw him a quick look, then dropped the cloak in favour for directing the power to the shields. The trembling lessened.

He inclined at his head, a smirk of approval on his lips. Most of his attention was on flying the ship through the thinning air and breaking free of gravity’s pull. The viewscreen darkened, then pinpricks of light scattered across. Baal sat back, relief flooding him: they’d done it.

“Now for Atlantis,” he said.

 

***

 

With the flight line programmed into Al’kesh, Baal returned to fixing the less important systems. Not that the ship would ever be fully functional, but as long as it supported himself and Samantha then it would do.

His companion sat on the floor, her legs folded beneath her as she worked on repairing the long-range scanner. He’d questioned her on the necessity of that and her reply was that one never knew. Baal had chosen to help, mainly because he rather liked being with her.

“What’s the plan when we get to Atlantis?” he asked her. Excitement rose at the thought of being on the Ancient city: its location had alluded him for a long time and its possibilities were endless. Not that he really thought about that. Not too much, anyway.

Samantha arched an eyebrow and her lips twitched. “I’m going to lock you in the ship,” she replied. “I don’t trust you enough.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Did you want the list alphabetically or historically?”

He chuckled. “I promise to be on my very best behaviour.”

“That’s not saying much.” Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, clearly enjoying the baiting. “Considering.”

Moving closer, he leant into her personal space. “Why, Samantha, have I not been anything but good so far?”

Her eyes widened, the pupils expanding as a flush coloured her cheeks. She damped her lips with her tongue. He watched that, then returned his eyes to hers. His skin tingled as the naquadah in her blood rushed - her heartbeat had picked up pace in direct response to his proximity. Interesting.

“I suppose,” she whispered.

“I have.” He touched her cheek. Her lips parted and tempted him. “I’ve been very, very good.”

Her eyelids fluttered closed. “Hmm, yes, but-”

Baal leaned in. Her breaths feathered his face. His blood buzzed in reaction to the closeness of hers. She was beautiful. Intelligent. Fiery and independent. And she wasn’t afraid of him.

He’d never really found fear to be particularly arousing. It was one reason he’d long foregone the God act, preferring to cultivate loyalty amongst his followers rather than the terror of divine retribution. She was loyal to something – and someone – else and he didn’t really want to subvert that, but...

But it was all too tempting to lose the tiniest of spaces between them. She lifted a hand. But rather than push him away, it closed on his shoulder, the nails biting into his skin as his lips touched hers.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000ryyd6)

She tasted of chocolate with the faintest underlay of coffee. Sweet with a touch of bitterness. A heady mix and he deepened the kiss, wanting more. Taste. Touch. Her. Slipping a hand beneath the hem of her shirt, he found her skin cool and soft and shuddering with the desperate gasps for air when he gave her room to breathe. Her eyes reflected his hunger and he devoured her again.

Her fingers combed through his hair, her response gratifying in its enthusiasm. There had been something between them on Dakara and now it exploded in sudden needfulness that he couldn’t – wouldn’t – deny. Given her frantic unbuttoning on his shirt, he wasn’t alone in that.

A sharp retort and an explosion of white sparks yanked him backwards.

Baal stared at the shattered panel, then back at Samantha. Her eyes were wide and when she looked back at him he saw the realisation of what almost happened hit her. Her face flushed, then paled and she turned away.

He ground his teeth as the distance between them widened. Physically only slightly, but he felt her emotional withdrawal in the dimming of the reaction in his blood.

Sighing, he got up and went to examine how bad the damage was. It turned out to be air circulation system which had given up. Its loss wasn’t dangerous, though it might prove unpleasant if the interior of the ship warmed up too much. Still, he could always vent a hanger.

“It’s nothing much,” he relayed to Samantha. “Nothing life threatening anyway.”

She didn’t answer. He glanced over his shoulder. The room was empty. He closed his eyes with a sigh. Fabulous.

Foolish Tau’ri. Go and demand an explanation of her.

‘Oh yes, because that will help!’ Baal ran a hand over his head and pushed the irritated symbiote aside. ‘She needs time to adapt.’

What she will do is invent a plausible reason for her moment of distraction. Hm, maybe she imagined we were someone else.

Baal flinched even as he accepted that possibility. ‘Then pushing the issue will be even less effective,’ he pointed out. ‘We cannot just take what we want. Not this time.’

She is important to you. The symbiote sighed hard. You really are a fool if you allow yourself to become involved emotionally. I should just overwhelm your mind and save you the heartache.

‘That was not the arrangement.’ It was a common enough threat, and empty too. ‘But perhaps you are right. I should focus on Anubis. We are close now. We shall finally have revenge.’

Now that is a thought worthy of a Goa’uld. We shall overthrown Anubis and then all his armies shall bow to us. We will have dominion over the entire galaxy.

Baal drew himself to his full height and smirked, Samantha’s flight forgotten as he planned the full and final expansion of his empire.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam smoothed down her uniform, though that did little to get rid of the wrinkles. Maybe Doctor Weir wouldn’t notice them. Or the System Lord at her side.

While she was at it, maybe she ought to wish for a unicorn.

Elizabeth Weir knew immediately. Sam bit back a loud groan as the woman’s eyes widened. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything – too much the diplomat, Sam supposed. Or maybe she was trying to ignore the cool tension that existed between her guests.

They hadn’t spoken about the incident on his Al’kesh. Kiss, her conscious said. Guilt pricked her; guilt at kissing him, guilt at breaking trust, guilt at fleeing rather than facing what had happened. They hadn’t talked about it, because they’d hardly talked about anything.

“How can we help you, Colonel Carter?” Elizabeth asked, hands folded on the conference table.

“We need an Ancient Containment Device. He has a plan to take out Anubis.” She wasn’t entirely sure what that plan was, so hoped Elizabeth wouldn’t ask. “And we’re kind of on a tight schedule.”

“Fate of the galaxy?”

“Isn’t it always?”

Sam shared a wan smile with the doctor, who then nodded. “Fine, I can let you have one.” In her headset, Elizabeth called on Rodney. Her eyes flickered to Baal and back to Samantha. “Does the SGC actually know what you’re doing?”

“Officially, I’m on compassionate leave after the death of my father,” Sam reported, figuring that Baal could do with the reminder of how much she’d already lost on this insane venture. “So no, they don’t. I can’t worry about that right now, either.”

Elizabeth shook her head, wry amusement on her face. She looked at Baal again. Sam wasn’t overly surprised that the civilian head of Atlantis showed no fear towards the Goa’uld – after all she’d dealt with several of them before – nor that she didn’t baulk from questioning him.

“Did you really plan on destroying Earth?”

Sam stiffened. What? She glanced him a look. His face remained impassive, though he arched one eyebrow.

“I have never had such an intention.” His voice carried the reverb of his symbiote, something he’d fallen back on since his arrival. Sam chose not to ask. “From where did you hear otherwise?” he asked.

“From the other System Lords.”

“Ah, your... negotiations with them.” A small smile touched his mouth. “That was very well played, Doctor, if you do not mind me saying so. I was surprised at your steel.”

“So were they. Are you saying they were lying?”

“I am. The fact I sit here with the aim of stopping Anubis destroying the galaxy should be proof enough that I had no intention of destroying Earth.”

Elizabeth didn’t even blink. “Or subjugating it?”

“Perhaps,” Baal allowed, shrugging one shoulder. “My concerns were with ending the plague that is Anubis. As they are still.”

“Colonel Carter?”

“I believed him enough to agree to this.” She looked at him, holding his gaze when his eyes met her. “I trust him now.”

There was the merest tightening around his eyes, then he inclined his head slightly. Her apology was accepted. Sam gripped the armrests of her chair so that she didn’t do anything foolish. She dragged her eyes back to Elizabeth, who looked faintly stunned at the silent exchange she’d just witnessed.

Fortunately any awkward questions were forgotten as Rodney arrived. He took one look at Baal and pointed.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000rz946)

“McKay!” Sam snapped.

“But! Elizabeth!”

“Calm down, Rodney,” the doctor said. “There is no threat.”

“No threat? He’s a-”

Sam moved quickly and slapped a hand over the scientist’s mouth but his loud voice announced Atlantis’ visitor to the entire city. He gulped, eyes wide over her hand.

“Don’t,” she warned him. “The last thing we need is a major incident.”

She dropped her hand. Rodney took a deep breath. “You’re certifiable, do you know that? We’ve enough going on with the damn Wraith without you revealing our position to the fucking Goa’uld.”

“Rodney!”

Elizabeth sounded shocked but Sam just stared him down.

“He already knew it,” she lied. “And hello, end of the universe going on right now? Or it will if we don’t get this thing there and stop Anubis.”

That brought him round: she saw it in his eyes. Which was good, considering she could feel Baal stewing from across the room.

“Are we good?” she asked Rodney, voice soft.

“Yeah. But I still think you’re crazy.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not sure that I’m not.” Sam returned to her chair and ignored the raised eyebrows she got from Baal. “Okay, are we good to go?”

“Keen to race towards possible death and destruction, Colonel?”

“Not really, but there are a lot of Ancient devices around here and one very curious being who’d quite like to get a closer look.” She shot him one. He raised his hands and did a bad impression of innocence. “I should remove him from temptation while we’re all on such good terms.”

Elizabeth chuckled but gave a nod. “All right, Colonel. Best of luck.”

“Thank you, Doctor Weir.” She shook hands with her. “I think we’re going to need it.”

“I am a God,” Baal said airily as he pushed out of his chair. “And therefore my plan is flawless.”

“I wouldn’t know – you’ve not seen fit to share it.” Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. Rodney followed, pushing the containment device on its gurney. “Talking of, any time, Baal. Any time.”

“It hinges on you not knowing. Trust me.”

Sam groaned and let him go. Falling back, she walked with Rodney. He was arrogant, but not to the extent Baal was. Then again, he rewrote the definition of a lot of things.

“So how’s Atlantis?”

They talked about nothing in particular all the way to the impromptu landing space Baal had created off the East Pier. Rodney relaxed after a minute or two and became quite animated as he told her about the explorations into the city. Sam felt jealousy chew at her: she’d longed to visit the Ancient city, just not under these circumstances. And getting a tour when Baal was around was a very bad idea.

Her eyes went back to the Goa’uld. He led the way as if the city was already his. Probably was in his mind. Sam smirked at his back and then carried on her conversation with Rodney.

At the Al’kesh, she gave him a hug, surprising him and drawing an irritated expulsion of breath from Baal. She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek.

“Give the Wraith hell, okay?”

Rodney grinned. “Will do. You... be careful.” His eyes flickered over her shoulder, then back to her face. “On both fronts.”

The reality was that neither she nor Baal were likely to survive, but she decided not to mention that. Instead she nodded and joined Baal, who was expressing his impatience by tapping one foot.

He gave her a withering glare as she got closer. “I’m sure Anubis will hold off destroying the galaxy if you wanted to take a little longer with your farewells.”

“Oh... shut up.”

“Is that the best you can do?”

“When facing the prospect of certain death? Yes. Sorry if my retorts are a little inadequate right now.”

Baal was silent right up until he’d guided the Al’kesh away from Atlantis. Turning from the controls, he fixed her with a steady look that tightened her chest.

“I have no intention of letting you be killed.” His voice was human once more, quiet but firm with determination. “Of that, you can be most assured.”

Her mouth fished a little, then she swallowed. “Well... good,” she said, and that really left a lot to be desired. “You might not get a choice though.”

“I am all too aware of that, Samantha. Believe me; if I was assured of my success without you by my side, I would have left you on Atlantis rather than risk your life.”

She blinked. Her skin went cold, then flushed. She stared at her hands, because the expression on his face threatened to undo her. Their kiss surfaced in her memory. Why had he done that? And why the hell had she responded? How had he gotten under her skin so quickly?

And, assuming they were successful against Anubis, what the hell was she going to do about it?


	14. Chapter 14

Just before he dropped the Al’kesh out of hyperspace over Dakara, Baal explained some of his plan to Samantha. Her reaction was as incendiary as he’d expected.

“You’re going to what?” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “How do you know he won’t just kill you on the spot?”

“Curiosity.” Well, that and a well-formed gift. “And the overwhelming need to lord it over me before he dispatches my life. That will give me all the opportunity I need to exact the rest of my strategy.”

Samantha shook her head. “That’s the best you can do? I thought you excelled in cunning plans – this is nothing short of insane. You’re going to end up dead.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Do I detect actual concern about my wellbeing, Samantha?”

“Oh, don’t start.”

“I thought it was _finishing_ that you had a problem with.”

She glared at him. “You want to do this now?” she asked with a wave that took in Dakara beneath them. “You had the entire trip to bring that up. Don’t you think we’ve more important things to do?”

Baal returned her look, then nodded. Putting the past behind him, he motioned to the containment device.

“What I intend is to trick him into attempting a transfer, at which point this device will come into play. Once we have him contained, I will need to take command of his forces and halt the attack on Dakara.”

“You say that like containing him will be the easy bit.” Her hands fisted on her hips. “That isn’t going to be easy. Or simple.”

“Easy? Perhaps not, but it is simple, Samantha. He just needs to believe that I have something that he wants.”

She frowned. “And this is?”

You cannot tell her.

‘I know.’ He didn’t add how much that hurt; the symbiote would already be aware of the pain that clenched his heart. If this went wrong...

It will not.

“One step at a time,” he said out loud. She wasn’t satisfied with that, but at least she kept further questions to herself. “You must remain on the Al’kesh. I cannot protect you if you’re caught by Anubis’ Jaffa.”

“But you need me-”

“I’ll come back before that point.” He closed the gap and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered. “You have to trust me, Samantha.”

She wet her lips. “I do. But there’s a lot resting on this, Baal.”

“I am aware of that.”

Hesitation furrowed her forehead, then she grabbed his shoulder. “Be careful,” she said, tone pleading. Her lips brushed his and then she spun away.

He let her go, a small smile on his lips. So she did care. His spirits lifted, then sagged as he considered what he planned. She might never forgive him, but that was a risk he had to take.

Opening the comms, he steeled himself to appear as a supplicant to Anubis’ mercy.

 

***

 

Jaffa escorted him through the mothership down to the cells. Baal accepted that for the moment: it would take time to gain Anubis’ trust enough to exact his plan. He tried not to wonder how long, or contemplate that it might never happen.

There was a surprise waiting in the cells. He stared at the other occupant and mentally reorganised his scheme.

“Doctor Jackson. It would seem that the rumours of your demise are advance of the event.”

Samantha’s teammate was in reasonable condition, considering he was supposed to be dead. He stared back at Baal, frowning as the Jaffa shoved him into the adjoining cell.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s01ex)

“This is not a courtesy visit, then?” the Tau’ri asked curiously.

“Hardly.” Baal waited fro the Jaffa to lock the cell door and leave before turning back to Jackson. “Samantha believes you to be dead.”

The reaction is immediate. “You’ve seen Sam?”

“She is assisting me in this coup. You do realise that Anubis plans on wiping out all life in the galaxy?”

“Yes, of cour- wait, what? Um, as coups go, I think yours has gone a bit wrong.”

Baal waved a hand. “Appearances can be deceptive. Anubis believes he has the upper hand, which is exactly what I wished.” He looked at Jackson for a long moment, weighing the man’s usefulness. “Your presence opens a possibility that I had not considered, though. Tell me Doctor Jackson; would your morals forbid you to work alongside me? For the future of the galaxy and the safety of your erstwhile teammate?”

“Maybe.” Daniel tilted his head. “Erstwhile?”

“In escaping Anubis’ clutches, I realised that I would need aid. Since I assisted Samantha against the Replicators, I believed that she – how do you say it? – owed me one.”

The archaeologist snorted a laugh. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Perhaps that is overstating the case,” Baal agreed. “Still, she agreed to help me of her own free will. She is aboard my Al’kesh while I am... here.” He didn’t need to fake the frown of concern. “If she is discovered... I will not allow her to be harmed.”

“Um, okay? What does she matter to you?”

“More than she should.” Pacing his cell, he tried to think of how to turn the events back in his favour. “You did not answer the question.”

“I will help you defeat Anubis if it means saving Dakara and Sam.”

“As I thought.” He walked back to the bars. “Listen carefully; in order to destroy him, I must force the essence out of the host. Since the one he currently inhabits is new, he will only do that if there is an advantage to doing so.”

Daniel pursed his lips. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like where this is headed?”

“You are an intelligent example of your species. I do not like it either, but nor do I see another way. If I present him with Samantha and the possibilities of enslaving Earth, he will try to claim her.”

“Baal...” Daniel’s tone was quietly angry.

“I will not allow her to be harmed! I...” He hung his head, embarrassment at his emotions heating his skin. “I will die first. To that end, once Anubis leaves his host, I will take him on. Your role is to be ready with the Ancient containment device. Activate it only on my order, and we will be rid of him.”

“His hosts never survive the exchange,” Jackson warned. “You might actually die.”

“But the galaxy will be saved, as will Samantha.”

The other man stared at him for a very long moment, emotions chasing over his face. Finally, he shook his head with a sigh. “She must really have gotten to you.”

“It is of no concern of yours as to what exists between Samantha and I,” the symbiote growled. That just made Daniel smirk wryly.

“You care for her.”

It hung there. He could not deny it, given what he had already confessed to and the extent of his plan. But in the end, what did any of it matter?

“She does not return that, therefore I have no compulsion about placing myself in the line of fire.”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose. “She turned you down and so you’re going to go kill yourself? Wow, that’s dramatic even by usual Goa’uld standards.”

Baal gave him a withering glare. “Your sympathy is touching.” He waved off the apology before the man aired it. “It is of no matter. Once Anubis is contained, you are to take Samantha and the Al’kesh and leave. Especially if I... fail. Do not allow her to witness that.”

“I thought she doesn’t care?”

“Her conscience would. As you well know.”

Daniel nodded. “All right, I’ll do as you ask.”

“Thank you.”

It was all he could manage with so little time. Hopefully, it would be enough.


	15. Chapter 15

The first clue that Sam knew something had to be wrong was as the Al’kesh was raided by Jaffa. With no weapons at her disposal, she held up her hands in mute surrender. They dragged her straight to Anubis, and that’s when the second clue hit home.

Baal was in the throne room, the shirt and slacks replaced by regal Goa’uld robes. His eyes shone as she was shoved to her knees and her stomach dropped.

 _Oh God, no_. She gazed at him, but he ignored her look of entreaty. In fact, his face was a cold mask as he turned back to Anubis. The other Goa’uld sat on a remarkably plain throne, his face twisted in contempt.

“What is that?” he demanded of Baal.

“This, my Lord, is the gift that I bring to assure you of loyalty: Colonel Samantha Carter, of SG-1.”

Her eyes widened. What was he _doing_? There was no way she could say anything. Not without risking his plan. She chewed at her bottom lip. _This is your plan, right, Baal?_

“Her mind holds everything necessary to overthrow the Tau’ri,” he said, and a bitter taste spread over her tongue.

“And why should I wish to do that?” Anubis asked. “When I can easily destroy them?”

“My Lord, I respectfully entreat you to reconsider this plan. Earth is home to thousands, all potential slaves and hosts to the next generation of the Goa’uld.”

Sam could no longer help herself. “Baal!” she cried in horror. He didn’t even pause. She reeled back from the slap, eyes watering. But it didn’t hurt as badly as his betrayal of her trust. Wiping the tears away, she glared at him. “It was all a lie.”

“And as you can see, they are incredible easy to manipulate.”

She bowed her head. Her throat ached and she thought that really she ought to have seen this coming. But he’d kissed her! He’d chased away her nightmares. Had that just been an act to win her trust? Pah, he was a Goa’uld – of course it was.

“Damn you,” she whispered, eyes hot as she glared at him. “Damn you to hell.”

Baal smirked. “You were most entertaining, Samantha. Pity I won’t get to play a little more, but such is life.” He turned back to Anubis with a slight bow. “She is worth the effort, I assure you.”

“Hm, I believe that you might be right.”

Sam watched, horror spreading through her, as the ruined host walked towards her. He reached out and she closed her eyes. Baal, please. But her desperate thought went unanswered.

“She will be a most suitable replacement.”

“No,” she breathed.

Fight. She had to fight it. This wasn’t like Jolinar; this was not just a Goa’uld but one with the power of the Ancients. She would not be host to such an evil. Straightening, she opened her eyes and glared at Anubis.

“No.”

“Foolish female, you have no choice.”

With that the robes dropped to the floor, the body turning into pure essence. Unlike Daniel’s, this was black and malevolence pulsed through it. The force of it pressed on her temples like an oncoming storm. She tensed at it rushed at her.

Then a hard hand shoved at her shoulder. Unbalanced, she sprawled to the floor. She jerked her head up to see the cloud’s momentum carry it to Baal. It surrounded him, then sank in. Horror was a hard lump in her throat. He gasped and the light in his eyes faltered momentarily. What the hell had he done?

“Now!” he yelled.

She had no idea what he was on about. Then her gaze settled on- “Daniel?”

Her friend gave her the briefest of nods but his attention was on the containment device he manoeuvred from behind the throne. Its activation sounded a deep hum through the room.

“Ready,” Daniel said.

Baal closed his eyes. His forehead furrowed and sweat broke over his face. Sam watched his hands clench and wondered at the sheer strength of him, even as the cloud reappeared with a wail of protest. The containment device drew it in, as relentless as a black hole. Daniel slammed his hand down and everything went oddly quiet.

“Wow, it worked,” Daniel said.

Sam scrambled to her feet and raced to him. He laughed as she threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. “I thought you were dead!”

“I think I was, for a short time at least.” He pushed her away, expression curious. “I’m not sure I’m not. Or I’m having the weirdest dream, considering that I helped a Goa’uld and…” His face grew grave. “Ah, Sam?”

He nodded and she turned. Panic flooded her as Baal sunk to his knees, grey. She rushed to his side. His skin was hot to the touch.

“Baal?”

He gave her a wan smile. “You... are worth... the effort. Forgive... me.”

She cried out as he toppled over. “No!”

“Sam,” Daniel said. “Anubis’ hosts... they never survive the transfer.”

Understanding washed over her. She stared at Baal as he struggled to breathe, to stay conscious. The light of the symbiote died from his eyes. No, he couldn’t die. She couldn’t let him. She gathered him to her and held on tight.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s1rww)

“Stay with me,” she pleaded him. “Please. I can’t lose anyone else.”

“I am sorry, Samantha.”

It was a risk, but one she was prepared to take. “Daniel, help me get him to a sarcophagus.”

“No!” Baal snatched his hand from hers. “Let me go, Samantha. It is better this way. Jackson!”

She resisted the pull on her shoulder. Tears scolded her cheeks, but she ignored them. “It damn well isn’t better!” she hissed at Baal. “Not for me. Not when... not when I... care for you.”

“You do not.” He twisted his head away. “You cannot.”

“I shouldn’t.” She knew Daniel was stood right beside her and could hear every word. It didn’t matter. Nothing did, other than Baal pulled through. “But I do anyway. I’m sorry for what happened, but I was... unnerved. It shouldn’t have taken this for me to realise that I... I love you. But it did, and you know that I do.”

“That’s why you need to go.” He sighed. “Samantha, go home. Go back to your life.”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Sam...”

“No.” She cupped his cheek, ignoring both the chill of his skin and the rain of her tears. “Before he died, my dad told me to take whatever risk I thought necessary. This is necessary. Not to Earth, not to the galaxy, but to me.”

“Samantha…”

“You risked yourself for me, didn’t you? Not for anything else, just… me.” That thought stunned her, but she knew she was right. “You can’t tell me otherwise.”

His eyes narrowed. “What of it?”

She didn’t answer. Not verbally anyway.

His lips were cool and it was a heartbeat before he gave in and responded to her kiss. She closed her eyes and slid her tongue between his teeth. Kissed him deeply. Regret welled up and she would have given anything to have that moment on the Al’kesh over. Pulling back, she gazed into his eyes.

“That, pretty much. Now let me save you, or I’ll shoot you here and now.”

He laughed, which turned into a coughing fit, but managed a broken nod. It was all the allowance she needed. She waved Daniel over and together they hauled the dying System Lord to his feet


	16. Chapter 16

_Samantha_.

The thought snapped his eyes open. Around him, the glow of the sarcophagus faded, leaving him revitalised, rejuvenated. He allowed himself a moment to feel alive, then he shoved up on one elbow and clambered out of the device. He needed to get to Samantha.

Jackson was the only person in the room. The man sat on the floor, back against the wall. He smiled faintly, head tilted to one side. “You look... better,” the archaeologist. “I wasn’t sure that was going to work.”

“Neither was I.” Baal glanced about. “Where is Samantha?”

Daniel motioned to the adjacent room. “Through there, asleep. She was pretty wiped and it has been a few hours.”

The wiped reference made worry prickle over his skin. He looked carefully at the other man. “How has she been otherwise?”

“Quiet,” Jackson informed him. “In fact, I’ve never seen her in quite that mood before. Then again, she’s never foregone her oaths in favour of an enemy of her world before.”

Baal sighed and walked over to where the man sat, then sank to sit on the floor. He toyed with the hem of his robe. “You have to believe that I didn’t intend either of those things. I did not intent for her to become important to me, or vice versa. Perhaps I should not have gotten her involved, but it is too late now.”

“Yeah, really.” Daniel folded his hands together. “She’s in love with you.”

Though the situation was serious, Baal couldn’t help but grin at that declaration. Daniel shared it for a moment, then sobered. The smirk slid off Baal’s face.

“I’m curious,” Daniel said then. “Which of you cares for her? Host or symbiote?”

“Must be it one or the other? Why not both?”

“Is that the case?”

“Yes. I did not think a further demonstration of my affection was required, since I was fully prepared to die for her.”

“That could have been a lie. Or the extended time in the sarcophagus could have altered your feelings.”

Baal chuckled softly. “No, it couldn’t. Doctor Jackson, these quarters are my quarters. And that is my sarcophagus. Do you not think that with all my knowledge of Ancient systems that I could not handle a little reprogramming?”

“Really?” Daniel sat straighter, his eyes bright with curiosity. “You suffer no side effects from its use?”

“Only if I spend a very long time in it, and then they are reduced over those normally experienced.” Baal got his feet under him and stood. “So Doctor Jackson, my feelings towards Samantha have not been altered and you must excuse me while I go tell her that.”

 

***

 

Samantha was curled on his bed, atop of the covers. She lay on her side, one hand pillowing her head, while the other was fisted under her chin. She was deeply asleep; her pale face still bore the signs that she’d wept herself into that state.

His stomach twisted at the sight. Hurting her, both intentionally in order to fool Anubis and unintentionally by his near brush with death, weighted heavily. Could she forgive him? More importantly, would she?

Baal walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Affection washed through him as he brushed hair off her face. She stirred at his touch. Her eyes blinked open, then widened at the sight of him.

Her hug was fierce enough to steal his breath. Then she pulled back and smacked him on the arm.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” she raged as he rubbed his arm. “Do you hear me?”

“Which bit? Lying to Anubis or saving your life?”

“All of it.” Her face crumpled and she threw her arms around him again. “You scared me to death.”

Her whispered confession broke him and he held her tightly, cheek pressed into the soft waves of her hair. He inhaled her deeply, filling every sense until the ache inside eased a little.

Had the victory been worth hurting her? Even though Anubis was dead, Baal was no longer sure the costs were worthwhile. Only Samantha could answer that for him.

“I am aware that I did, and I’m sorry.” He eased her back, taking her chin so he could look into her blue eyes. They were grave, shadowed with pain. He traced her cheek. “As I am aware that I hurt you. But I had to, Samantha – I had to be sure Anubis believed me and only your genuine response could have assured that.”

She nodded, never taking her eyes off his. “I get that now. At the time...”

“It was as bad for me. I was afraid that he would simply kill you. Or me and then claim you as host. I knew that...” He paused, then corrected himself. “I thought that you didn’t care for me, but that the betrayal would ever put you out of reach.”

The fog in her eyes cleared a little. “I care. It kinda came left of field, to be honest, but I’ve... adapted.” Her lips twitched into a smile. “What you said did hurt, but I know that it wasn’t what you really think. Or feel. I do forgive you.”

Relief swamped him. Gaining her enmity was only marginally worse an outcome than Anubis successfully destroying the galaxy. He drew her into his embrace and just held her. She ran a hand over his head, the fingered the knots of his neck, causing his symbiote to shiver.

Then her caress halted. “I gather Daniel knew what to expect?” she asked, voice muffled against his shoulder.

“Indeed. There was a fortuitous turn of events, because on reflection my original plan was somewhat desperate. Having a second in on the scheme gave us a definite advantage.”

“Lucky us,” she muttered ruefully. “Had I known...”

“You would have shot me – yes, I realise that. Are you very angry with me?”

“More shaken. Taking Anubis on like that was crazy. He could have overwhelmed you and then where would we be?”

“Now you’re making the same mistake that Anubis did,” he said, easing the censuring tone with a smile and a caress. “You assume that my symbiote controls me utterly. But what it is the Tau’ri say; two brains are better than one?” Baal smirked at her. “The human part of me is autonomous, Samantha, and that was my strength. He could overwhelm either me or my symbiote, but not both.”

Her eyes were dark with concern. “It was still a risk.”

“I would take that again, and worse, for your sake, Samantha.”

She looked down, her hands tightening on his. A tremble shook her and her breathing was rapid. It took her a moment to get the emotions tumbling through her under control, and when she finally spoke, her voice was husky.

“Would you please stop skirting and just say it already?”

Baal knew that all she wanted was three simple words that were easily said. He also knew saying them would change everything. The question wasn’t whether he could, but if he should. Did he have the right to change her life so irrevocably?

“Samantha,” he said. “I don’t know-”

“Baal, please.”

He gave up with a sigh. “I love you.”

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s2f44)

Her head came up, her eyes shining. She gave him a misty smile, then embraced him tightly. “I know,” she murmured. “And I love you, too. But really; do that to me again, and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Silence fell, but it was a comfortable sort of quiet that needed no words. Samantha nestled against him, head on his shoulder and one hand curled around his neck. Her fingers toyed with his hair but the heel of her hand rested close to his symbiote. It shifted and her idle caress froze. Then she gave a soft, rather rueful chuckle.

“Both of you, I assume?”

“But of course.”

“That’s...” She gave him an apologetic look. “Really weird, if I’m honest with you.

He grinned back at her. Then, at the prompting of his symbiote, leant forward and kissed her.

All control was ceded. Emotions surged, momentarily overwhelming him. It didn’t help that Samantha responded so passionately. Her kiss was a hungry demand, her hands yanked at his clothing. If he wanted reserve, she broke it.

Fortunately, reserve wasn’t on his agenda.

Her clothes were a barrier. She was simply wearing too much. He got rid of the shirt, then found his progress hampered by her damned bra. He pulled back so that he could see what he was doing. The stupid garment dealt with, he threw it aside with a curse.

Samantha’s laugh morphed into a moan and she arched into his touch. He kneaded her breasts, revelling in her soft skin and honest response. She didn’t just take either; once she’d stripped the robe from his shoulders, her hands ran over them and his arms, her caress constant and broadcasting urgency.

When she lay back, dragging him with her, he was more than happy to oblige. He briefly recalled Daniel, still waiting in the other room, but another kiss broke that line of thought before it had fully formed.

He growled her name, his symbiote adding its own desire to his voice. Briefly he wondered if she would accept what he was, then she reached around his neck again.

Lightning shot down his spine at the gentle pressure. An inarticulate sound echoed through his head.

“Sam.”

She chuckled “Like that, do you?”

“Hm, do it again, so I can judge better.”

Her laughter echoed. Baal realised he was in severe danger of embarrassing himself badly. “Sam, as much as I want to be more... thorough, now simply isn’t the time.”

“I don’t care.” Her hands pulled him close. “I want you now.”

Well, if that was what she wanted, then he was willing to oblige.


	17. Chapter 17

The slight guilt Sam felt at her choice soon evaporated. She couldn’t hold onto it while Baal was doing that. Letting out an appreciative moan, she threaded her fingers through his short hair, then used that advantage to guide his mouth back to hers.

He was a good kisser. Turned out he was good at a lot of things, actually. Not that it surprised her; after all, he had centuries of experience. If he couldn’t get it right now, he never would. What did surprise her, though, was the gentleness he displayed.

When she pulled him down, she had expected the sex to be hard and fast. God knew that was what she’d wanted. But his entrance had been slow, almost teasing, and though he’d picked up the pace, it was still rather languorous sex.

No, not sex. He was making love to her. Sam clutched him closer and let the last of her reservations go.

“Finally,” Baal muttered. He stroked her hair, as if to counter the mild irritation of his tone.

“Will you keep out of my...” She flailed, then settled on, “Blood?”

“Can’t, my sweet.” He pushed up onto one elbow and grinned down at her. “I feel you around and inside me, Samantha. And to be quite frank, that is exactly the way I like it.”

He rolled his hips, to prove his point, she assumed. She was a little busy clawing at his shoulder as she gasped with pleasure to really think about it. He drove in, slow and deep, and- “Oh God, yes.”

“Exactly.”

She laughed at his smug tone, the sheer ridiculousness of him. He was so damn human. Shouldn’t be; not when there was a Goa’uld symbiote inhabiting his body, not when they had been joined so long. But that was the difference. That was why: they were joined, two halves creating the whole.

“Baal,” she whispered.

“Later,” he replied and plunged in, harder. “Much later, I think.”

She opened her mouth to deny him, but he thrust in again, stealing her breath along with every sensible thought. She gasped, and grasped at him, nails digging into his skin. That made him growl, a low, dual-toned rumble that rippled down her spine and pooled hot in her stomach.

“Yes,” she hissed. Definitely later. “Oh, do that again.”

He thrust hard and her thoughts shattered. All she could do was hold on to him as he drove in over and over, overloading her senses and stealing her breath. She’d been curving her back into him, but the relentless pounding reduced her to a quivering, boneless state.

Whimpering with need as she got closer and closer to climax, she scratched his back and shoulders, then scraped her nails down the column of his neck.

His eyes lit up, pale gold almost obliterating the brown pools of his irises. They narrowed dangerously, and then he captured her wrists, pinning them over her head. His shins trapped her legs. He stilled with her held down, open beneath him.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s3463)

“Baal?” Her voice shook. Her heart hammered in her chest. “Wha-”

“I could do anything to you right now,” he said, tone conversational despite the slight breathlessness. “Anything that I wanted, and you could not stop me.”

Fear niggled at the back of her mind. “But you... wouldn’t, would you? You wouldn’t... hurt me?”

He hitched a shoulder. “Only if you wanted me to.”

“Why would I?”

“Oh, curiosity. Pain can bring its own form of pleasure, you know?” With that, he pinched a nipple, making her gasp in shock. But as the pain ebbed, a familiar burn ached between her legs. “Interesting, isn’t it? But no; I have no plans for that today. What I want is much simpler.”

Sam licked very dry lips. “And that is?”

Baal smiled slowly. “To claim you as mine. You are, aren’t you, Samantha? Say that you are.”

“You know I am.”

He shook his head. “Say it.”

“I’m yours, Baal.”

“Willingly?”

“I dragged you onto the bed,” she pointed out. “If that’s not willing, I don’t know what is.”

His expression didn’t change; he continued to stare at her, his gaze unnervingly intense. She squirmed, but he held her in place.

“I want you, Samantha. I want you completely. Not just your body, lovely though it is; but your heart and mind, your loyalty.” He paused, then added, “For always.”

Sam stopped wriggling. This was serious. What he was asking her... “I don’t know,” she breathed. “My career.”

“Is over. It was when you allowed me into your car. You know that, Samantha. It doesn’t matter that we stopped Anubis, your Air Force will not accept you back. I, on the other hand, am more than willing to utilise such a beautiful, intelligent resource.”

“For sex?”

It was angry, but it wasn’t him she was angry with. Once her superiors learnt about what she’d done, and who with, then her career would be even more than over. She’d be court martialled, possibly even jailed.

There wasn’t really a choice, but she doubted Baal wanted to hear that. Willingly. Was she willing to give up on everything? She shook her head.

“Sorry,” she apologised. “That was uncalled for.”

Baal’s gaze remained steady, unblinking. “Answer the question, Samantha. I am willing to give you more than you can imagine, but I need to know how you truly feel.”

“I love you.” That was one thing she was definite on. “I knew that when I thought I’d lost you. I couldn’t...” Thinking about it made her choke. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I didn’t want to.”

“But your career?”

And as simply as that, she just knew. “It doesn’t matter. Not if you...” The vulnerability of her position hit home, but she trusted him. “I cannot be part of your empire, Baal. I won’t. And I won’t watch you turn into what Anubis became.”

It was too big an ask, so she didn’t. He knew what she was getting at anyway – she saw it in the tightening of his expression. She held his gaze, aware of that she wanted so much. Could he give her that?

“I have no intention of it,” he said, voice soft. “Stay with me, Samantha, and I will give up my ambitions.”

She stared at him. “Just like that?”

He nodded. “Just like that.”

Could he really? Would he, or would he continue out of sight? Sam gazed into his eyes. The light had died, leaving him looking human and handsome and-

“I’ll stay,” she said. “I want to stay.”

His smile was slow and really very sexy. “I was hoping that you’d say that,” he murmured and then kissed her again.

There was no more conversation after that. He let her go and took her to the edge, holding her there while she gasped and pleaded with him before he finally tipped her over.


	18. Chapter 18

Anubis’ throne was not particularly comfortable. The seat was hard and no rear support meant that after an hour sat on it, Baal found his lower back aching.

That’s nothing to do with the chair, the symbiote chuckled. A smirk curved his lips at the underlying suggestion. That was one cause he would be happy to ascribe the ache to. He wouldn’t mind adding to it, either. But business came before pleasure.

The bombardment of Dakara had already been brought to a halt. He’d announced to the Jaffa below that Anubis was dead and that he, Baal, wished to broker a peace. That had confused them for approximately half an hour. Still he was now preparing to receive a small contingent under a truce. He was sure that if Anubis could know of this, then the part-Ascended Goa’uld would abandon this plane of existence in a monumental snit. He grinned wider.

As the doors slid open, he coughed and got his amusement under control. He straightened on the throne. The Jaffa marched in, still armed. It had been a bone of contention, but he’d finally relented in the hope that doing so would prove him honourable.

The Jaffa took their places around the table Baal had had brought in, and the negotiations got under way. He hadn’t expected it to be quick or easy, and wasn’t disappointed.

In the hours that followed, much was ceded that he hadn’t planned on – and his symbiote protested loudly in the confines of his head – but he had been honest in his declaration to Samantha and some sacrifices were necessary.

With the dissolution of his empire defined and executed, and the contingent gone back to Dakara, Baal returned to his room to find Samantha in deep conversation with Daniel. He took a moment to admire her; hair still mussed from their intercourse and a tell-tale bruise just over her collar bone. She’d put her trousers and shirt back on, but the jacket seemed to have been abandoned.

That made him smile. She planned to stay with him, then. He had wondered. However, his concerns seemed to have been wildly misplaced. For once, he was pleased to be wrong.

 

They both looked up at his arrival. Daniel’s expression was one of curiosity, but Samantha’s face lit up like a sun. His heart lifted. Yes, his choices were correct.

“Well?” Daniel asked.

Baal grunted and walked over. He took Samantha’s hand and drew her to her feet, then wrapped his arms around her. Breathing in the scent of her hair soothed the savage beast inside him.

“The deed is done.” He offered a wry smile to the archaeologist. “I believe half of them think I have slipped into my dotage. The others are no doubt now plotting my complete and utter downfall.”

Daniel shrugged a shoulder. “They have very reason to doubt you.”

“Perhaps. I have ordered a complete withdrawal from the sector; hopefully that will instil some confidence.” Rubbing his cheek against Samantha’s hair, he released a deep sigh. “Fully two thirds of Anubis’ Jaffa have fled the ships. If they head for Dakara, we could end up with another war.”

“Are some still loyal?” Samantha asked.

“The more religious amongst them, yes. They fully believe that Anubis cannot be dead, because Gods cannot die.”

“Can’t imagine where they got that idea,” muttered Daniel.

“I warned him about pushing the God thing, but some Goa’uld have come to believe their own hype. This is why they have fallen. Between our own failings, the insurgence of Jaffa and the attacks from the Tok’ra, our numbers are dangerously thin.”

“Some would say that’s a good thing.”

Samantha stiffened. “Daniel,” she said in a pained voice. “You’re an archaeologist, you’ve studied history. What happens when there’s a power vacuum?”

He grimaced. “Something else takes its place.”

“I am not going to defend my species,” Baal told him. “What we have done cannot be undone. However, I have always tried to affect change, knowing that as Gods our influence would eventually wane. Samantha here knows this – otherwise she would have allowed me to die on Earth.” He sighed. “I have secured peace between myself and the Free Jaffa, tenuous as that might be. Perhaps it is too early for Earth to accept the hand of friendship, but I offer it none-the-less.”

Daniel gave a grim smile. “You’re asking me to take that message to Jack O’Neill.” The man’s gaze settled on Samantha. “He’ll tell you where to shove it while Sam’s still here.”

“I am not preventing her return.” Baal felt her jolt in his arms. He looked down at her. “Neither am I suggesting that you should go. The decision is yours, my love.”

Her angry glare muted. “Good,” she said, tone firm. “Then I’ll stay. I have no intention of being dragged through a court martial, thank you very much.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Maybe,” she sang, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “Or maybe not.”

Baal chuckled and drew her in. Her eyes fluttered on a soft sigh as he kissed her lightly. Her fingers tangled in his hair when he deepened it, his tongue sliding between her lips to taste her thoroughly.

A low groan made him pull back. “Would you two get a room?” Daniel complained.

“We have. You’re in it.” Baal offered the other man a smirk. “In fact, I have a whole damn ship at my disposal.”

“You can stop there,” Daniel said. Samantha giggled. “Sam, I’m not even going to try and pry you away. I’ve no idea what Jack’s going to say about this, though.”

“He hasn’t any right,” she said. “He’s dating Kerry Johnson. My father passed away, Daniel. Janet’s gone. Cassie’s out at college. There’s not a whole lot to go back to.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Don’t be. The Jaffa aren’t united and there are still remnants of Anubis’ army out there. We’ve got things to do. And when Jack finally gets over my defection, I can be advocate.”

Baal smiled; trust her to have made plans. There would be no sitting around for Samantha. Lying maybe... He stifled a low groan, but the quick, amused glance she gave him indicated he’d not been very successful.

Samantha wriggled free and went over to Daniel. Baal watched her hug him fiercely, then she stepped back and removed the chain from about her neck.

“This is my choice,” she said, voice soft but very serious. “This is the path I need to take, Daniel. Otherwise, I’m always going to wonder.”

“I hope it prove the right one for you.” His fingers closed over her dogtags. “Be safe, Sam. Oh, and tell him that if he ever even thinks about hurting you, there’ll be nowhere safe in the galaxy.”

“I expect nothing less,” Baal told him. “But it will not happen. I hope that you can believe that.”

Daniel shook his head slightly. “I think I’m going crazy, because I do. Sam says it’s been just days, but you work together like you were meant to be that way. The universe is a very, very strange place.”

Samantha laughed, hugged Daniel again and then came back to Baal’s side. He supposed the arm around her shoulders was a little possessive, but he couldn’t help himself. He kept his arm there as they walked down to the hanger.

She pressed in close as Daniel took an Al’kesh and flew away. Did she regret her decision?

“No,” she said.

“I beg your pardon?”

She smiled at him. “No regrets.”

“I never said-”

“It was all over your face.” She laughed softly. “You’ve lost your ability to play your emotions cool with me, Baal. Not that I mind in the slightest.”

Considering it, neither did he.

“So what now, my love? We have the universe at our feet; where do you wish to go?”

“Hm, somewhere far, far from here.” Her lips curved into a catty smile. “And in the meantime, bed. You abandoned me earlier, and after you promised slow and steady.”

“I did, didn’t I? How very lax of me.”

She squealed at he scooped her into his arms, hers tight around his neck as she giggled in surprise. Her grip loosened when he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and very nearly undid him.

“Slow and steady it is, then.” He grinned at her. “After all, we have much to explore.”

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000s4zsw)


End file.
